The Fear
by xiao-lanlan
Summary: AU. Sakura Haruno was a nerdy scholarship student at the prestigious New York School for Gifted Children--that is...until she goes on an exchanged student program to Japan. Will she change? What will she learn? Who is she staying with? Read/Review
1. Everythings Just Wonderful

**A/N: Hey y'all :D Aimie hereeee, I want to try something new. This was very much inspired by Lily Allen's "The Fear". If you haven't heard it or seen the video you really should because it's amazing.**

**So if you like it, hate it, etc----review. Cuz it's greatly appreciated.**

**The Fear**

**By Aimie **

_I want to be rich and I want lots of money…_

…_.I don't care about clever, I don't care about funny_

**Chapter One: "Everything's Just Wonderful"**

Haruno Sakura stood in her school uniform looking at her room for the last time. She walked over and sat on her pink bed. Sakura sighed; this was the last time she'd be looking at her room for the next 3 months.

_Stupid foreign exchange…_

She didn't want to leave, but her mother said she needed to take advantage of her opportunities. Her bed was in the middle of the room with a canopy draped over it. She chuckled to herself; this was the canopy she had begged for when she was nine. _Memories. _

Now she really _didn't want to leave._

She got up and picked up her black, old suitcase. Sakura sighed again and walked out of her room closing the door.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was 16 years old and on her way to the place where her grandparents were born. She groaned and she laid her head back on the seat.

'_I hate airplanes' _she thought. Sure she hated airplanes, but she had never been on one until now.

Aside from going back to Japan where her grandparents were born she was also on foreign exchange on her way to what she thought was hell. She had 20 dollars in her pocket and her student ID which said her name, birth date and the fact she was in the most prestigious school in New York.

_The New York School for Gifted Children_

She wasn't like those snobby rich kids at her school. She was actually smart and could do a math problem without wanting to bash her head into a wall.

So in a way, as a good scholarship student at the school you could say she deserved to take a _small _break and visit the sister/brother school in Japan.

'_What if the kids there are snobby too?' _she thought. Sakura was in a big dilemma if they were because she was already the nerd of her school she didn't need to be the nerd of a school _overseas._

Sakura sighed again and got a notebook out from her knapsack. She opened it and took out a pen.

_Things to Know About Me (Sakura Haruno):_

_One: I'm **short**. I'm like five feet tall._

_Two: I wear glasses. They tend to break._

_Three: I like math and science._

_Four: My hair is much too straight it loves to frizz up. _

_Five: I've never been on a date._

_Six: I-_

Sakura stopped. _'I'm fucking pathetic' _she thought. Sakura looked over her list.

'_Yep, most definitely a nerd'. _She leaned her head back on the chair and let the notebook rest on her lap. '_I guess fitting in is not my thing.'_

_A Few Horrible Hours Later…._

"**BOARDING TOKYO JAPAN. FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS!"**

That announcement alone shook Sakura of her wonderful dream of being back home. She rolled her emerald eyes and put her CD player into her bag.

The Beatles words were stuck in her head.

_Let it be. Let it be._

She scoffed. Sure, she was so going to let the most horrible thing that ever happened to her… _be_. Sure. Sakura thought back to what she had last been thinking and came to the conclusion that she was most definitely way too _sarcastic. _

The plane boarded peacefully so her fear (or wish) of being in a plane crash wasn't fulfilled. She groaned and got up pulling her knapsack over her shoulder.

A few minutes later Sakura Haruno walked into the lobby looking for the person who was going to keep her in the house.

She raised her head up to check for whoever had her name splattered on a piece of paper or yelling her name out…but there wasn't much she could do. She was in fact very short.

Sakura walked past the mass of people and finally raised an eye brow. She had expected a random lady with a skirt , out-dated top and frizzy hair to come looking for her so she wasn't prepared for who she saw next.

She saw a tall Asian man with a suit on holding a huge piece of cardboard with her name written elegantly in cursive letters.

'_Could this be…?' _she thought to herself walking up to him. "Um…sir?"

"Ah. Konnichiwa, you must be Haruno-san." The man said bowing.

"Uh..yeah." she said looking around clutching the knapsack closer.

"I am Fujikawara Haro. But you may call me Haro or Haro-san." He said with a smile spread across his features.

"Aah. Well..um-" she fumbled through her knapsack and pulled out a English-Japanese dictionary. "Hajimemashite?"

He laughed lightly so that the wrinkles around his eyes were more prominent. "You shall learn in time, now this way to the limousine"

"Limo---wait..what about my suitcase?..i—"

"It's been taken to the mansion to be set up in your new room." He responded as they walked out of the airport.

"Man..sion?"

"Hai." He nodded.

"Hai?"

"That means yes Haruno-san." He laughed. Haro opened the door of the limo and let her slide in. He closed the door and walked over to his spot. "Comfortable back there Haruno-san?"

"Um…hai." She laughed at her poor attempts to speak Japanese.

He smiled. "Good."

Sakura went through her knapsack again looking for a paper. She found it and unfolded it. "Um..Haro..-san…do you know who Mikoto is? Is she like a girl that goes to the school I'm—"

He laughed. "No. Mikoto-sama is the mother of the _guy _that goes to the school."

"Aah. So his name is Uch..i..wa…ha..ma…--"

"Uchiha."

"That. Yes. His name is that?"

He laughed again. "No. His name is Sasuke."

"Now that's even harder to pronounce." Sakura said frowning.

"You'll get used to it Haruno-san" he said driving.

"Mhm. I hope so." She crossed her arms over her chest and opened a window in the limo. She let the cool air hit her face.

"Haruno-san."

"Hm?"

"We're here." He stopped the car and went around to open the door for her. She walked out and her eyes widen.

"Holy fucking shit." She gaped at the sight of the fountain in the middle of the driveway.

"Excuse me?"

She blushed. "I'm just…wow."

Sakura turned a whole 360 degrees as she scanned the area.

_A huge mansion, smack down in the middle. On the sides four smaller versions of the mansions and that meant five driveways with a fountain in the middle. _

"Jesus Christ." She mumbled walking up the driveway and around the fountain to walk into the mansion.

"Here we'll go inside from the back" Haro said leading her to the backyard where she came face to face with a huge swimming pool.

She gaped as she walked past it and into the mansion.

"Chandeliers?" She said walking through what appeared to be the kitchen. Sakura turned slightly and saw a rotund woman cooking something. "Um Excuse—I mean..Sumimasen? Are you Mikoto..-sama?"

The lady turned around slowly. "Honey, I wish I was. I'm just her chef." She laughed drying her hands off with a dishtowel. "I'm Hamasaki Keiko." The rotund lady extended her hand.

"I'm Sakura." She smiled and shook hands with the lady.

"Aah, so you're the pretty little thing I'm cooking for." She smiled.

Sakura smiled. "Guess so." She shrugged.

"Haruno-san!" called Haro.

"Sorry Keiko, gotta go Haro-san calls." Sakura smiled and ran after Haro.

They walked up a winding staircase. "The left wing is where your room is" Haro said.

"Aah…and that would be?"

He smiled and lead her to two large wooden double doors. She raised an eyebrow as he opened the door.

"OH. MY. GOD." She said walking inside. Sakura could feel it, she would faint at any moment. Her legs would just give out, she knew it.

Her room, as you walked in had a small 'living room' and as you walked in further you could see two closets on both sides and a huge bathroom. The marble floored bathroom with a bath, Jacuzzi _and _shower.

Suddenly, she didn't miss home so much.

Sakura walked in a little more and found a king sized bed in the middle of the room, a large desk and a chandelier above her bed. Haro smiled and walked out of the room.

She ran up to the bed and jumped on it. Her foot stepped on something that was on the bed and she fell on the bed laughing, moments later a flat screen TV popped out of the ceiling.

Turns out, what she had stepped on was _a remote._

She laughed happily. Sakura turned her head to the desk and saw a brand new MacBook Pro sitting there with a dark red ribbon wrapped around it. She gaped at it.

"I love these people." She said breathlessly running to it. "I love these people. Oh my god I love these people."

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter one dearies. :D I have a good feeling about this story. **

**Lova ya Mads:3 – the beta. **

**Xoxo,**

**Aimie**


	2. Smile

**A/N: OH MY GOD. Thank you guys so much for the reviews/story alerts/author alerts etc. It made my day, I was so happy. I really really appreciate it. I was overwhelmed thank you. **

**:D I love you guys. Not joking. **

* * *

**The Fear**

**By Aimie **

…_I want loads of clothes and I want loads of diamonds_

_I heard people die while they're trying to find em'…_

**Chapter Two: "Smile"**

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Sakura stirred. How long had she been asleep?

"Haruno-san?" a high pitched voiced said from the other side of the door.

Sakura groaned and forced her head off her comfortable pillow. She got up from the bed and walked all the way to her door and opened it.

"Yes?" Sakura yawned. Her hair pink hair stuck out so much she looked like a wannabe rock stars and the raccoon eyes from rubbing her eyes with mascara on them made her look like she was evil. Sakura shook her head thinking that the poor girl in front of her must've been very afraid.

The said girl bowed. "I'm Natsuki. I'm your personal maid Haruno-san."

"Personal maid?" Sakura's eyes widened. She had a maid now?!

"Hai. I'm here to bring you some clothes Uchiha-sama bought for you." Natsuki said with another bow.

"Clothes? But I have my ow—"

"Yes. But these are clothes for the party she's throwing to celebrate the fact that you're here." Natsuki said again avoiding eye contact with Sakura.

"Oh." Sakura was dumbstruck. "Um, come in I guess."

The girl walked in with the mass of clothes in her hands and laid 5 outfits out on Sakura's bed. Sakura walked over to Natsuki and stood beside her.

"So how old are you Natsuki?"

"18, but most people think I'm 15." She said simply smiling at her job at straightening out the clothes.

"Why are you working here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Sakura questioned looking at the clothes.

"Well my parents can't afford to send me to college." Natsuki sighed. "And I'm only working here because I'm in love with someone."

"Ooh who?" Sakura asked smiling. She sat on her bed. "Is it the Sas..uke guy?"

"Oh god no. He's too young for me." Natsuki laughed waving her hand in the air.

"Is he like 12 or something?"

"Nah Haruno-san he's your age!" Natsuki laughed. "But no, I'm not in love with Sasuke. It's…Itachi I'm in love with…" she whispered dreamily.

"Oooh! Who's he?"

"Sasuke's older..much..hotter brother." Natsuki swooned.

Sakura laughed. "You know you can call me Sakura right?"

"It would be impoli—"

"Well I'm American. We don't really call teenagers formally." Sakura laughed.

"Well..alright. But to Uchiha-sama if I she sees me around you I'm calling you Haruno-san. Is that alright Sakura-chan?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Are you still being polite?"

"No –chan is a term of endearment silly." Natsuki laughed.

"I guess you learn something new every day." Sakura shrugged. "So about these clothes?" she paused and looked at them. "Which one should I wear? They're all dresses."

"Well..I rather like the green one. It matches your eyes."

Sakura looked at the green strapless dress. She figured that it was going to end at about mid calf. Natsuki handed to her a small white cardigan and some flats.

"This would look nice on you." She smiled.

"Hm. I guess." Sakura shrugged. "How do I do my hair?"

"Comb it and put it up I guess."

"Hm." Sakura touched the clothes. She looked at the dress up and down until she found the tag. "This..this is..Chanel…I've never seen Chanel up close…before"

Natsuki laughed. "When you work here you see all of it. Prada, Chanel, Louis…everything. Uchiha-sama has it all."

Sakura smiled.

"Well I have to go Sakura-chan, get dressed and I'll knock in a few minutes."

Natsuki got up and left. Sakura watched her leave and put on the outfit. It fit her nicely and it was just how she liked it—not revealing and cute.

She laughed at the word cute.

Sakura walked into her massive bathroom and began to comb her frizzy straight locks into place. She grabbed a small scrunchie and put her hair up in a low ponytail.

"And for the finishing touch…" Sakura smiled and grabbed her big, black thick rimmed glasses. She placed the glasses on her face.

"I. am. Hopeless." She sighed and looked at herself in her full length mirror. "Well at least my skin is clear…it could be wor—no…no it can't."

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

Sakura ran over to the door and opened it. Natsuki smiled.

"Time to go Sakura-chan." She smiled.

"How do I look?" Sakura asked nervously.

"You look fine. Uchiha-sama said you'll enter with her so—"

"I'm entering with her?!" those were Sakura's last words before being shoved into the parlor where Mikoto Uchiha was standing smiling.

Sakura's eyes widened at the intense beauty of this woman.

"Hello Sakura." She smiled and walked over to shake Sakura's hand. "I'm Mikoto Uchiha. You can call me Mikoto or anything you'd like."

Sakura swallowed and shook the lady's hand. "Hi." Her voice came out in a small squeak.

Mikoto smiled. "I hope you found your room comfortable."

"Oh..more than comfortable…thank you so much." Sakura breathed out.

Mikoto smiled again. Her pearly whites seemed to shine under the chandelier light. "You're welcome, shall we enter the dining room?"

"Um...su—" Mikoto beamed and linked arms with Sakura as they walked to the dining room. Both women walked in at the same time, Sakura's eyes were shut tight and when she opened them she saw at least 10 faces staring at her.

One of the faces was of a boy. He was, in her opinion gorgeous and he had a smirk on his face.

"Good Evening everybody," Mikoto started. "This is Sakura Haruno."

"..H…h..hey." Sakura gulped.

The boy scoffed in a light, very light mocking laugh. All thoughts of him being the Adonis she thought he was ,vanished.

"She will be living with us for 3 months because she's part of the foreign exchange student program. Let's all welcome Sakura!" Mikoto raised her wine glass.

11 faces, 11 glasses raised simultaneously each uttering different words of welcome.

"Th..th..thanks." Sakura stuttered out.

Mikoto showed her to her seat next to the boy who was laughing at her. Mikoto then smiled and took a seat next to the man who was obviously her husband.

"I am Fugaku Uchiha." Said the man next to her. "I am Mikoto's husband."

Sakura gulped. "H..hi."

"Everyone could you please introduce yourselves to Miss. Sakura?"

The boy next to her rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Hi. I'm Sasuke." He said simply, obviously bored.

"Hi…" just looking at him made her blush, she could barely speak and he was making her stutter. _"So this is the infamous Sasuke…" _she thought.

Then a older version of Sasuke smiled and caught her attention.

"I'm Itachi." He said. "Please excuse my younger brother, he's quite the dick."

Sakura suppressed a laugh. "Hi, Itachi." She smiled. _"So this is him…Natsuki was right he's cute."_

Sasuke looked at Itachi incredulously. "What the hell Itachi?"

"It's the truth foolish little brother." Itachi smirked.

Sasuke just slumped in his seat.

The rest of the family introduced themselves to Sakura and then the dinner began. Keiko, the chef Sakura had met earlier, walked in sporting a tall chef cap and 12 plates of appetizers.

Sakura looked at the magnificent assortment of forks, knives and spoons.

"_Which one do I use?" _Sakura mentally freaked out. Her hands moved from one to the other. Keiko walked over to her and placed the appetizer on her plate.

"Thanks Keiko-san." She mumbled as she moved her hand from one fork to a small spoon.

Sasuke managed to notice her dilemma and sighed. "It's the fork on you're right, the smaller one." He whispered.

She looked up at him. "Thank you." She mumbled.

"Hn." He rolled his eyes.

Sakura picked up the eating utensil and began to pick at her food. _"What is this? I've never eaten this…"_

"Have you never eaten Ohitashi?" Sasuke whispered.

"Uh..no." she said looking at him. "What is it?"

He sighed. "It's a spinach salad."

"Oh, so the green stuff is—"

"Spinach. Yeah. Don't pick at it, it's rude." He mumbled.

"Well excuse me for not knowing what this is." She said eating some of it. "It's good."

"Heh. I don't really enjoy spiniach…I'm more of a tomato guy." He said eating the salad.

"Well tomatoes do prevent cancer. Good job, one day while everyone is dying of cancer you'll still be alive." She laughed.

He rolled his eyes and laughed very lightly. "Well at least I won't die."

Following his words was an awkward silence.

"So…" he mumbled. "How many times did you dye your hair for it to come out such a bright pink? You look like Audrey Kitching."

Sakura laughed. "It's real."

"You mean your hair is not a wig?"

She scowled. "No. It's naturally pink." She raised an eyebrow.

"It's naturally highlighter pink?" he laughed lightly.

"You can keep laughing at me I'm used to it." She sighed. "But at least my hair isn't shaped like a chicken's ass."

Itachi could be heard choking on his salad. He drank the salad down and laughed. "She got you Sasuke."

Sasuke scowled. "My hair does not look like a chicken's ass." He said.

"Sasuke watch your language!" Fugaku scolded.

Sasuke turned to look at his father. "Sorry Tou-san."

Sakura laughed lightly. "And you're lying to yourself Sasuke. Your hair does indeed look like a chicken's ass "she whispered.

Sasuke brought a hand to his hair. "No amount of gel will put the spikes down."

Her eyes widened. "It's naturally a chicken's ass?"

"Naturally." He shrugged.

"Intense. I guess we both have crazy hair no one can explain." She said with a smile.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You two have something in common eh?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I know that face Itachi. Don't even think about it."

"It's not like I'm playing matchmaker for your single ass anymore." He laughed. "I tried to hook you up with a girl a year ago and you didn't want her because she was too—"

"Annoying." Sasuke finished.

"Apparently every girl he ever meets is _annoying_." Itachi said. "He hates his fanclub—"

"Fanclub?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Fanclub. His fangirls made him a website, they sell plushies and merchandise with his face on it." Itachi said simply laughing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Every girl I've ever known annoys the fuck out of me."

"Damn. Not all girls are annoying Sasuke." Sakura shook her head. "Not all girls are your fangirls."

Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow and brought his face close to hers. "Am I not attractive to you?"

Her breath got caught in her throat. She managed to push him away.

"I didn't say that Sasuke. I'm just saying that _not all _girls are going to like you just because you're attractive and they're not all going to fawn over you." She turned her head to her plate and finished eating her salad.

"We'll see Sakura. We'll see." He laughed.

"You're too full of yourself for me Sasuke." She said looking at him.

"Well you're too nerdy for me Sa-ku-ra." He looked at her and then back at his food.

'_Nerdy?' _Sakura thought looking up at Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N: Again you wonderful people who reviewed and added me on story alerts and author alert. I LOVE YOU. Please read and review. Oh and if you want a slight visual of what Sakura may look like, I kind of based her look off Taylor Swifts in the video "You Belong With Me" .**

**A special thank to Maddie who puts up with my random ideas and misspellings. :D ily!**

**Love,**

**Aimie **


	3. Back to The Start

**A/N: Okaii, you guys are just amazing. I mean seriously...AMAZING. :D I will draw fanart for this (because I'm that much of a total loser) and I don't know I guess you'll get a taste of what I see this as.**

**:D**

**Love you guys!**

* * *

**The Fear**

**By Aimie**

…_and I'll take my clothes off and it'll be shameless  
cuz' everyone knows that that's how you get famous…_

**Chapter Three: "Back to The Start"**

Sakura woke up startled at the sound of music. She groaned and got off the bed looking for the despicable radio that was waking her up so noisily. It wasn't even music she liked, it was _rap. _She shuddered at the loss of warmth as she walked with her eyes half closed.

"Damnitt." She cursed as her hands felt around the tables.

Sakura kept walking around and feeling the table until she found the source of her unhappiness. She smirked and tried to pick it up. She yawned.

"An iHome?" she questioned. Sakura looked at the white shiny iHome holding in place an iPod Touch. "An iHome!" her eyes widened.

She turned off the radio on the iHome and pulled the iPod out of its place. She turned the iPod over and there was an inscription on it.

Property of Miss Sakura Haruno

"This is mine… "she mumbled repeatedly as she held the iPod close to her. "This is mine…"

She smiled and began to run around the room but was unfortunate enough to trip over a cable and fall on the floor with a loud THUD.

"Ouch…"

Her bedroom doors flew open to reveal Natsuki running over with a worried expression.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?"

"I'm..fine…." said Sakura rubbing her butt as she got up.

Natsuki smiled. "I brought you breakfast." She said going back outside and wheeling in a cart with food on it.

"Breakfast in bed?" Sakura asked. "They don't eat breakfast together?"

"Nope." Natsuki laughed. "They're not very close-knit."

"Aah. So I have a question Natsuki." Sakura began as she helped Natsuki place the food on a table in the room. "Why did the alarm wake me up so early? It's 6:00 AM."

Sakura began to sip her orange juice.

"Well Sakura-chan you have school today." She said placing the plate with toast on the table.

Sakura almost spit out her orange juice. "Wh..what?!"

"Yes. " she smiled. "Uchiha-sama took the liberty of buying you some school supplies and books, they're all in your closet."

Sakura fumbled out of the seat she was sitting on and ran to her closet. She opened the door and turned on the light.

"A walk in closet." She said unbelievingly. "As if I have this many clothes." She scoffed as she ran around looking for the backpack. After a few minutes she came out with nothing.

"Try the other closet Sakura-chan." Natsuki suggested laughing lightly.

Sakura nodded and ran to the other walk in closet. "I FOUND IT!"

Natsuki smiled as she watched Sakura come out of the closet with a huge, limited edition Louis Vouitton bag that apparently held all her supplies and books in it.

"Louis Vouitton?" Sakura looked up at Natsuki. "Whatever did I do to deserve this?"

"You studied hard?" Natsuki suggested.

"You're right. I deserve this because I did study hard...oh my god." Sakura sighed smiling.

Natsuki grinned. "Alright your school uniform is nice and ironed and in your closet. You must've missed it, it's in the first closet you were in. I have to go, I'll be back later."

Sakura nodded and walked into her closet as Natsuki left. She picked her uniform from where it hung nicely and took a good look at it.

Blazer, blouse, skirt and nice polished black Prada flats. She could definitely get used to this.

Sakura walked out of her room holding her 'book bag' with all the supplies in it. She put on her thick rimmed glasses and her hair in a ponytail. She sighed.

"Here goes nothing." She mumbled walking down the spiral staircase.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Itachi said quickly running down the stairs. He was dressed nicely in a suit and looking at his watch. He ran out the door.

"Oh..ayo?"

"It means good morning." She heard a voice behind her, she turned her head.

"Aah."

"I take it you don't know Japanese?" Sasuke asked.

"Not one bit." Sakura laughed.

They walked down the stairs quietly.

"So…how are you getting to school?" he asked shoving his hand into his pocket.

"I don't know actually." Sakura said. She studied him carefully. He was wearing black dress pants and a white colored shirt. Sasuke held his suit blazer over his shoulder coolly.

Just as she said that Mikoto walked by them fixing her pearl bracelets. "Sasuke, until we buy her a car I am holding you responsible to take dear Sakura to school is that understood?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Alright."

"And good morning Sakura." Mikoto turned to her and smiled walking into the parlor. _"I'm getting a car? I'm getting a __**car?**__" _Sakura thought frantically.

Sakura smiled holding in the extreme desire to shout for joy. "I guess we're going together…?"

"Guess so, come on." He said pushing her through the front door of the mansion.

At this point she expected to see him drive a limousine to school. But to her disappointment all she saw was black Bugatti Veyron sitting in front of the mansion.

"That's your car?!" she exclaimed.

"Uh yeah." He responded with a light scoff. "You've never seen a Bugatti?"

"Uh..no..not up close." She said "This car is over a million dollars."

"So? I can afford it." He laughed. "Get in."

He opened the door for her and she slid in. "It smells good too…"she mumbled.

"You don't have a car back at your house?" he asked sliding into the front seat. He put his seatbelt on.

"Not if you consider a beaten up station wagon a car." Sakura responded looking at him.

"Station wagon?" he asked.

"Yup. "

He began to start the car up. "I also take it you don't have as much money as we do?"

"That's also true. We're extremely poor compared to everything you have." Sakura smiled fixing her glasses.

"So…" he began driving out of the 'driveway'. "What do you have?"

"Now...thanks to your mom, I have an iPod, laptop and these expensive bags. She didn't have to get me all of this…"Sakura sighed.

"My mom likes to make people feel at home." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

The drove in silence the rest of the way with Sakura looking at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes and smiling, maybe, she kind of…sort of liked him. Maybe just _a little. _

He drove into the school parking lot and parked. Sasuke got out of the car and opened the door for her as she got out.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"In Japanese it's arigato." He whispered closing the car door.

"Ar..hee..gahto?" she questioned.

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Sure. With that accent people will know you're a tourist."

She laughed and playfully hit his arm. "Alright where do I go now?"

He walked her inside the school and to the office. "I'll see you later" he said as he walked out of the office.

"Um…by—"

"Miss. Haruno Sakura I presume?" she turned around to the lady that said her name. The lady had her glasses balancing on the tip of her nose.

"Y..yea…I mean..ha..hai." she said.

"Exchange student?"

"Hai."

"I'm Okahawara Kaede. Welcome." She smiled. "You may call me Kaede-sensei, I am the secretary at Tokyo Gauken."

Sakura nodded as Kaede went through Sakura's file.

"You're staying with the Uchiha's?"

"Mhm." Sakura nodded.

Kaede smiled. "Aah."

After a few minutes of being in the room Kaede handed her a paper. "This is your schedule for the next 3 months." She smiled.

"Um..Ar-hee-gah-to…" Sakura said with a light blush.

Kaede laughed. "Don't worry we all speak English here. You're okay—for the most part."

"Thanks." Sakura breathed out and began to read the paper. "So where is room 327?"

Kaede smiled. "Fifth door to the right—oh look! And you have this class, History with !"

Sakura smiled. "Aah."

"Tell him to show you around okay?" Kaede grinned. "Good luck ."

Sakura sighed and walked out of the office. "232, 324, 325,326…aha 327."

She breathed in deeply and walked inside the room. The kids stopped and looked at her. There were three girls sitting next to each other who looked at her with looks of disgust. One of the girls chuckled as Sakura took her seat, the girl threw her dyed-brown hair over her shoulder and walked over to Sakura.

"Konnichiwa." The girl said simply smirking.

"Kon..nichiwa." Sakura responded with her eyes adverted.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm Kimiko Takashi. You must be the new girl."

Sakura gulped. "Ha..hai , that's me."

"Yeah I figured. " Kimiko smiled fakely.

Sakura nodded.

"You've got rather large glasses." Kimiko pointed at Sakura's large frames.

Sakura touched her glasses briefly. "Yeah it's because I can't see well."

"Aah." Kimiko popped a stick of gum in her mouth. "But can't you just get contacts?"

"My family can't afford it." Sakura said softly.

"What?" Kimiko raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

"My family can't afford it." Sakura whispered with her eyes adverted.

Sasuke, who had been sitting on a table talking to a boy with very brilliant blonde hair turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke?" the boy waved his hand in Sasuke's face.

"What do you mean your family can't afford it?" Kimiko asked mockingly.

"I..don't know." She said in a small voice.

"You don't know?" she scoffed. "Are you trying to say you—"

"Yo. Kimiko." A voice said.

Kimiko looked up and smiled. "Hai Sasuke-kun?"

"Fuck off. Leave Sakura alone." He glared.

Kimiko swallowed as Sasuke made his way over to Sakura.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." Kimiko tried to smile flirtatiously as he stood in front of Sakura's desk. Kimiko walked to her friends muttering the words: Nerd, Geek and Freak.

Sasuke smirked and leaned over so that his face was centimeters away from Sakura. "You alright Pinkie?"

"What we have pet names now? And yes I was perfectly capable of handling that myself thank you very much." She glared at him.

"Not from where I was standing Pinkie." He smirked. "Don't let those girls bring you down."

"Are those the Presidents of your fan club, Chicken Ass?" she smirked back.

He narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

"I figured. They're full of themselves. Just like you." She looked up at him.

"Now you're in no position to be making fun of me Pinkie. I just saved your ass." He smirked.

"And what is your definition of saved?" she raised an eyebrow.

The blonde boy with whom Sasuke had been talking with walked over to Sasuke and Sakura smiling brightly.

"Eh Teme who's the nerdy girl?" he asked Sasuke standing next to him.

Sakura sighed. _Nerd. _She had been called that _again. _

"This is Sakura Haruno." Sasuke said pointing to the blonde boy. "Sakura Haruno meet Dobe, Dobe meet Sakura."

The blonde boy frowned. "It's Naruto Uzumaki." He said extending his hand to Sakura.

"A pleasure to meet you Naruto." Sakura smiled shaking his hand.

"You know, you would look so much better without the glasses." Naruto smiled a foxy grin.

Sakura reached for her glasses. "Um…thanks…I.."

"You're welcome."

Sakura blushed.

"Na…Na..Naruto-kun?" a small voice was heard from behind the two boys.

"Looks like it's your girlfriend again." Sasuke smirked laughing.

Naruto turned around and rolled his eyes. "Hey Hinata."

Hinata smiled and hugged Naruto. "Hey Naruto-kun." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Hinata meet Sakura." Naruto said pointing at Sakura.

"Hello." Hinata smiled.

"Hey." Sakura responded.

"If you need any help at all you can just ask me, okay?" Hinata said in her small voice.

"Thanks Hinata." Sakura laughed lightly. "Hey Hinata, do you know where locker 45 is?"

"Oh it's two down from mine!" Hinata exclaimed. "I'll show you. Bu—"

"Take your seats class." Said a deep voice walking in.

Sasuke turned around and smirked. "You're late again Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

**A/N: So is this really considered a cliffhanger? Hahaha. Again thank for the reviews and I really appreciate them! Also this chapter is dedicated to Maddie, why? Cuz she awesome!**

**Thanks maddie :d**

**I love you, you love me, I just got out and ripped off barney,**

**aimie**


	4. Not Fair

A**/N: Again thanks guys. I really appreciate the reviews and the alerts but I would love it if you guys reviewed too because I don't know what you think about the story if you don't and it makes me feel all sad and whatnot. I'm trying to reach at least 20 reviews :D. LOVE YOU GUYS. **

**YAY. It's beta-_ed. now_**

* * *

**The Fear**

**By Aimie**

…_I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror_

_I'm on the right track yeah I'm on to a winner…_

**Chapter Four: "Not Fair"**

Sakura walked along the school courtyard. She was lost, the school was too big for her liking and the kids hated her. The only person that _didn't _hate her wasn't even in her class since first period.

She turned her head to a boy that held the school latest newspaper, titled, "Expressions". The headline read "Sasuke Uchiha's UNTOLD CRUISE STORY: Who is this girl?"

_Sasuke Uchiha, self-proclaimed king of the school along with rebel wannabe Naruto Uzumaki and his virgin forever girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga went on a cruise the other day to—_

"_Wait...Did that say Sasuke?"_she thought smirking. So the school had paparazzi following Sasuke too. She laughed as kept reading.

…_the Bahamas. Our camera's caught all the action as Naruto Uzumaki and his girlfriend shared a sweet kiss along the chlorine filled pool [Picture included in page 8] and we even caught Mr. Uchiha making out with a random girl in a janitors closet---_

"Like what you see?" the boy holding and selling the paper asked. "It's only 3.99"

"Yen?" Sakura asked raised an eyebrow.

"Naw, babe, American Dollars." He said chewing gum and popping it. "The newspaper program is trying to raise American Dollars to go to America with."

"Oh."

"So do you interested dollface?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well—"

"Excuse us for a second Sakura." Sasuke came pushing the boy out of the way and holding him by the collar. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sa..Sasuke-san. Gomen-nasai---"

Sasuke held a punch in the air. "If you don't stop my running these articles about me and my friends I _will _get my lawyer to destroy your ass."

"G—go—gomen-nasai." The boy shook.

"Do you understand, Keiji?" Sasuke growled.

"H..ha..hai." Keiji said nodding furiously.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke. "Chickens-ass, let him go."

Sasuke sighed and let Keiji go. Keiji ran taking notes on what had just happened hoping someone from the Journalism class had snapped a shot of what had just happened.

"Why did you grab the kid like that?" Sakura asked fixing her glasses and putting her hands on her hips.

"Did you _read _the article he wrote on me? All those were Photoshopped lies—besides I don't want my personal life on the front of a newspaper!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"So you didn't..." Sakura started picking up a copy of the newspaper. "And I quote "_make out with a girl in a janitors closet in hopes that your father wouldn't catch y—"_

"Okay just stop reading the bullshit." Sasuke held a hand up. "School's almost over, help me throw all these copies out. "

Sakura picked up a bunch of newspapers as did he and she walked alongside him. "Do you honestly care what people think of you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned and looked at her incredulously. _'-kun?' _he thought raising an eyebrow. "I kind of have to care Sakura, I'm the heir to our company and if I gain a bad reputation so does the company—"

"But if it's lies then it shouldn't be that important."

He stopped in his tracks.

"I mean, if you and the people you care about and your co-workers know that it's all bullshit, then the rest shouldn't matter." She said.

"Sakura…I don't expect you to understand." He replied as they walked to the school's dumpster.

"Well it's true Sasuke." She said walking behind him. "There's nothing to worry about if nothing actually happ—"

He dumped the newspapers in the trash and turned to her. "Sakura, _nothing _happened."

"Okay. If you say so Sasuke-kun." She said dumping the remainder of the newspapers in the trash.

'_there's that –kun again…' _he thought puzzled. "Sakura…"

"Hm?" she looked up.

"What's with the –kun?" he raised an eyebrow.

She gulped and blushed. "I. ..I assumed it was respectful to—"

"Well…the -kun is very personal and clo—"

"So your fan girls and personally close to you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. But they just don't get it." Sasuke said.

"So you don't want me to call you that?" she asked walking behind him.

"I never said that Sakura."

"Do you prefer, Chicken Ass?" she smirked walking in front of him.

He glared and smirked. "Yes, actually."

Sakura turned around smirking. "Why?"

"It's more…_you._" He smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

* * *

The end of school was near and the school's cheerleaders (which were all of Sasuke's fangirls) were lined up in a row doing a "Goodbye Sasuke Cheer" and jumping around.

"Why are people so attracted to you?" Sakura asked Sasuke as they passed by the Cheerleaders.

"Because people think I'm _attractive._" He smirked looking at her.

"Oh really?" she asked laughing.

"Yes, really."

"I've seen better…"she mumbled loud enough so that he could hear.

"Really?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. The American boys are really hot." Sakura nodded vigorously. _'I've just never been fortunate enough to get a damned date' _she thought with a sigh.

"So you don't find me attractive in the slightest?" he laughed.

"Nope. Not one bit." She laughed triumphantly walking in front of him.

He rolled his eyes. "You're lying through your teeth Sr. Sakura."

She turned around. "Sr. Sakura? What am I, a nun?"

"Well you sure dress and cover as much to be one. Unless you want me to call you Muslim Sakura." He smirked walking in front of her.

She gaped. "I am not like a nun."

"Well you _are _a virgin and you cover up like hell. So yes, you just need to go get your 'nun's degree' or whatever they get and—"

"How do you know I'm a virgin?" Sakura blushed fumbling with her knapsack.

"It's obvious that you've even never been kissed." He shook his head as they walked to his car.

"Okay I've been _kissed." _she clarified with a scoff.

"Who was your first kiss?" he asked turning around.

"Um...this kid named Scott in my Finger-painting class in Kindergarten." She smirked triumphantly putting her hands on her hips.

"Kindergarten?" he laughed. "That's not a real kiss."

"So says you." She said.

"You want to see a real kiss?" he leaned in and whispered into her ear. Her whole body shook in response and her heart beat increased significantly.

She gulped. "W..well.."

"Answer the question Pinkie." He smirked against her ear.

"Sas—"

She froze up and then two kids popped out of the bushes taking pictures of them. The two kids ran off with their camera's after they left Sakura almost blind from the flash and were satisfied with their pictures.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed. "Now they're gonna write an article on that."

"And what're you gonna tell them? That you leaning into my ear was photoshopped?" she inquired.

"I can't Sakura,"

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because it _did_ happen." He responded.

* * *

Sakura arrived into her room and threw her head onto her pillow. She hit her head on the pillow over and over and over again until she was satisfied.

"Ugh." She sighed "I'm so stupid."

"Why are you stupid Sakura-chan?" Natsuki asked coming in with the fresh towels.

"Because. Ugh, Natsuki." She bashed her head onto the pillow again.

"That's not an answer Sakura." She laughed.

"Okay well…is it wrong to have feelings for—"

"Sasuke?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow an laughed.

"Yes." Sakura breathed out.

Natsuki walked over to her and sat next to her on the soft bed. "No. Everyone starts to like Sasuke when they meet him."

"Why?"

"Because apparently he's got that mystery and dark attractiveness about him." Natsuki sighed.

"Do you think he'd ever like me?" Sakura questioned hopefully.

"Well..I don't know Sakura. But he's very specific about the girls he dates." Natsuki said with a sigh.

"Ugh. This is not fair…" Sakura hit her head with the pillow and fell back on the bed.

"Nothing in life is fair dear." Natsuki laughed. "But, I can help you."

"Help me?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes. Help him like you."

"But why can't he like me the way I am?" Sakura asked.

"He can. That's the thing, we just have to show him what's been in front of him and he hasn't taken notice of."

"So what're you gonna do to me?" she asked.

Natsuki smirked. "Make-over."

"Wha..what--?"

_Knock. Knock. _

Sakura looked up and ran over to the door. She opened it, Mikoto stood at the doorway smiling brightly.

"Sakura."

"Mikoto-sama." Sakura bowed. She had seen others do it and thought it was the right thing to do.

"No need to bow dear. To you, I'm just Mikoto." Mikoto smiled. "I want to take you shopping."

"But there's school tomorrow….and I…"

"Sakura. It's alright we'll be back before 6." Mikoto grinned. "Come along."

Sakura looked over and Natsuki and smiled. "Alright Mikoto-sa..Mikoto."

Mikoto laughed lightly and lead Sakura down the spiral stairs. "So Sakura, tell me about yourself."

"Well I'm very good in mathematics and the sciences..but my ability to think creatively is very bad. I'm exceptionally good in en—"

"No Sakura. I want to know about _you. _Not about how you excel in school."

"We..well…..I was born on March 28—"

"Older than my Sasuke." smiled Mikoto as they reached the front door.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She laughed.

"Okay well. I'm 16 years old. I like to listen to music on my CD player and I—"

"How long have you been wearing glasses?" Mikoto asked as they stepped into the limousine.

"For about 8 years…" Sakura said putting her hands on her legs.

"I think you can look really pretty without them." Mikoto said as the limousine drove in front of a store that said "Opticals". "Come on…"

Sakura stepped out of the limousine and saw the store. "Mikoto you don't have to—I wouldn't.."

"Wear the contacts?" Mikoto laughs. "Well…you can at least have them until you're ready to wear them."

"Mikoto it's alrigh—" Mikoto smiled and pulled her into the store.

"I would like to get this beautiful, talented girl some contacts please." Mikoto smiled.

"Hai Mikoto-sama." One of the men bowed and a bunch of people crowded around Sakura.

"No..yes my hair is real…no…yes my eyes are—no…" Sakura responded looking from person to person as they closed in on her.

Mikoto smiled to herself. "I knew Sasuke would like her."

* * *

**A/N: Oooh what does THAT mean. Aahahah. Alright. I haven't updated because I've been busy and stuff—the usual. LOVE YOU **

**And thanks to Maddie who despite getting this late to me, is amazingful! **

**Aimie**


	5. Everyone's Going Mental

**A/N: Thank you guys. :D I love you guys, you make my life complete win. And again please review and tell me how you like it, what you don't like any suggestions really help. :D Again, ILY guys, you complete my life :D**

**UNBETA-ED. I just couldn't resist.**

* * *

**The Fear**

**By Aimie**

…_I don't know what's right or what's real anymore_

_And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore…_

**Chapter 5: "Everyone is Going Mental"**

She decided she wasn't going to wear the contacts. Sakura sat on her bed looking at the contacts case which was placed neatly on her night table. To tell the truth, she thought she would poke her eye out. So no, she was going to pass under the opportunity of getting rid of her atrocious frames.

She paused to touch her frames hesitantly. Sakura sighed and moved her hands from her frames to her frizzy pink hair.

"_Why am I always in my room?" _she thought getting up.

She had noticed. It had been a week in Japan already and things were _already _going wrong. Sakura looked at the contacts again. _"Well this sure is the story of my life…"_ she got out her blue marble notebook and began to make a list. She was a girl of many, many lists.

_How I Ruined My Life by Sakura Haruno [Haruno Sakura in Japan..blechh]_

_One: I signed up for this stupid, __**stupid **__exchange student program._

_Two: I __**somehow **__managed to start liking the guy who's living with me. __**Somefuckinghow.**_

_Three: Mikoto feels the need to give me everything and that makes me feel very __**very**__ greatful and __**poor.**_

_Four: The kids at school __**already **__hate me. HOW DOES THIS HAPPEN?! I'm not even pretty…._

_Five: I've made friends with the __**teachers, **__not the students._

_Six: I never come out of my room. _

She stopped. Why didn't she have a social life? She laughed bitterly and began to write again quickly and bitterly.

_Seven: I have no social life, no friends over here and I __**think **__I'm okay with that._

"_What would Scottie do?" _she thought of the guy she had kissed in Kindergarten. The guy that became her best friend. He wasn't mathematically smart but if you asked him for anything on Shakespeare he knew every play and every line and every plot like the back of his hand.

Sakura missed him. She missed her parents, she missed her cat and she even missed the assholes that went to her school.

"_I'm trying to be invisible."_ She thought smiling and hoping the kids at Tokyo Gauken would stop paying attention to her. She didn't need to be laughed at because she wore glasses or because her skirt was longer than most girls.

She just wanted to attract no attention to herself. Sometimes Sakura wanted to have a social life or wear pretty clothes or whatever but she knew ultimately that it would never happen and she had resigned to that fact.

--

"Sakura!"

A knock.

She groggily awoke extending her hand to grab her glasses. Sakura fumbled with them as she fit them on her face and swung her legs over the bed. She scratched her messed up, frizzier (if that was even possible) hair and opened the door.

"Ye—" she looked up.

Sasuke smirked. "Ohayo, sleeping nerdy."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you need, Chicken's ass?"

He raised a hand at his hair and ruffled it. "Well my mother wants me to show you around Japan."

"Your mother?"

"Who else?" he sighed and looked at her. "Alright try not to look too nerdy when we leave okay Pinkie?"

"Heh. I don't think that's possible _Chicken's Ass._" She smirked.

"Oh how I _love _it when you call me that. " He smirked.

"If you're trying to use reverse psychology on me, it's not working." She crossed her arms over her chest.

He had a look of fake hurt on him. "Oh Sakura, you are so smart, you've discovered me" he smirked and told her to get ready walking away.

Sarcasm. How she hated it. She knew she was smart.

--

More than sarcasm, Sakura hated awkward silences with a passion. She despised being stuck in an awkward silence because she never knew what to say. So she despised something she should've loved, being in a car with Sasuke. He sat on the front seat next to her driving in silence.

Her hands were placed neatly on her lap and he drove by everything in silence. She figured that he only talked when a sarcastic comment came out of his mouth. She sighed looking at her long fingers.

"So I got a girlfriend." He said quietly as he turned on a curb.

"_GIRLFRIEND?!" _her mind screamed. "Nice." Was what came out.

"Yeah she is. But I don't kno—"

"Is it that Kimiko girl?" Sakura asked balling her hands into tiny fists on her lap.

He laughed lightly. "No. Her name is Michi and she doesn't go to our school. She _is _a cheerleader though."

"Aah." Sakura nodded.

"She's not annoying."

"She isn't?" Sakura looked up, hoping he would say he was joking and that she was terrible.

"No."

"Is she nice?" Sakura hoped not.

"I guess. To certain people, or to the people she likes. Much like me." He said with a smirk.

"You like her because she's like you?" Sakura inquired.

"Yeah. She's joining us for dinner today." He said.

Dinner. She would be sitting next to Sasuke and Sakura would have to be moved to sit next to _**someone else. **_It was **atrocious**. Who was she kidding? Sasuke, or someone like Sasuke would never even look TWICE at her.

Sasuke parked and got out of the park, he walked over and opened the door for her. She put her hand on his and felt like a princess.

"_Yeah. He'll definitely never like me."_ She sighed looking at him.

He smiled. "We have a lot to see."

---

Sasuke and Sakura walked back into the house, Sasuke put his keys down and they were laughing about something that happened. Mikoto walked by them smiling.

"Did you have fun Sakura?" Mikoto asked.

"I fell into a fountain." Sakura stated. She had been wearing a long ankle length dress and a cardigan.

"Oh dear." Mikoto put a hand over her mouth. "Are you alright?"

"Sasuke was nice enough to lend me his t-shirt and some shorts he had in his car." Sakura smiled. She enjoyed having his clothes touch her skin.

Sasuke laughed holding the bag with her drenched clothes in it and waving it around. "This klutz slipped while walking along the fountain and fell in." he smirked.

"Sasuke, it's not polite to laugh at another's misfortunes." Mikoto scolded.

"Sorry Mom." Sasuke said as she went on walking by him. "Oh hey, mom?"

Mikoto stopped and turned around. "Yes Sasuke?"

"I have a girlfriend and I want you to meet her. I'm bringing her for dinner." Sasuke stated stuffing his hands in his pockets. This sentence brought Sakura back to the reality that her dear Sasuke_-kun _was _**taken. **_

"A girlfriend?" Mikoto raised an eyebrow. _"No, no this won't do."_ Mikoto thought.

"Yeah." He responded with a slight smile.

"What's her name, dear?" Mikoto asked walking closer to him.

"Michi." He responded.

"Okay." Mikoto sighed. "I'll see her at dinner than. Dress appropriately."

Sasuke nodded. "You too klutz." He said referring to Sakura.

"Oh so you mean I'm _not _allowed to wear your clothes to dinner?" Sakura smirked putting her hands on her hips.

He laughed and smirked. "No, I know how much you wanted to wear _my _clothes to dinner but….you can't. Sorry."

"Darn." She said sarcastically walking up the stairs. _"He smells really good." _She thought and then mentally slapped herself for thinking that.

---

Sakura sat next to Mikoto as Sasuke walked with a girl. She was pretty alright, just a tad shorter than Sasuke (Sasuke was at least 5'8) and she must've been a good 5'6. _"Okay so he likes tall girls. I'm doomed."_Sakura thought.

Michi smiled. Straight shiny teeth. Michi flipped her hair. Normal colored, brown straight locks. Sakura touched her hair and sighed and to top it all off, Michi's eyes were the brightest blue she had ever seen in her life.

Michi was beautiful. One more thing to add to her obstacles and list of failures. Sakura failed at being beautiful.

"Mother, Father, Klutzy, Itachi." Sasuke began with a very slight smile. "This is Michi." Sakura noticed his hand was on her lower back her insides growled.

"Hello Michi, Welcome." Mikoto smiled. _"She will not do..." _Mikoto thought.

"Welcome Michi." Fugaku said with a nod.

"Hn. Hello." Itachi responded with a light shake of his head.

"H..hi." Sakura waved reluctantly .

"Hello." Michi responded smiling and flipping her hair. She wore her cheerleading uniform and that was very form fitting.

---one month later—

Sasuke looked at the fireplace in the middle of his living room and sighed. Sitting on the couch never did hi m any good. It wasn't productive but after getting off from a horrible phone-call from his girlfriend—it was all he could do.

Sakura had her back pressed against the wall next to the door that led to the living room. Eavesdropping never did her any good and this was no exception. She held her books close to her chest and fixed her glasses. _"How could that girl possibly ever think...that Sasuke's cheating on her?"_ Sakura thought.

Sasuke sighed and held his head in his hands. Sakura pondered on the last time she had seen Sasuke crack a smile. She shook her head and decided that it had been a while since he smiled at all. Sasuke rubbed his temples. Sakura took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

He looked up. "Hey."

"Hey." She responded sitting next to him. "What's uh…wrong?"

He sighed. "Drama."

"You're in the school play?" she raised an eyebrow. She didn't want him to know she was spying—or hearing in on his conversation.

He laughed very, _very _lightly. "Not that kind of drama, Sakura."

He hadn't called her a weird name since he started to go out with Michi. Sakura knew why and that was because Michi had told him that 'pet-names' were only for those who were in love.

"So..what kind of drama?" Sakura asked. "Is it the suspenseful drama? Where you don't know what'll happen to the main character?"

"What?"

"Or the Sci-fi drama, where the something out worldly happens to main character? Or the ro…" she stopped.

"Or the what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"The romantic drama, where you don't know whether the poor main character will get out without getting his—or _her _heartbroken?" she gulped waiting for an answer.

"It's definitely the last one." He said looking at her.

"Oh. What happened?" Sakura held the books on her lap.

"Michi thinks I cheated on her." He said simply.

"Who with?" Sakura looked up at him.

"You." He laughed.

Sakura blushed lightly. "M...me? She…must be really…insecure."

"Well I don't think she's insecure. I mean you are living with me and I see you every day. Besides, you're a girl." He said looking at her.

"But...have you _seen _me? It's not like I'm a threat." Sakura laughed. Internally, she was crying.

"Well I wouldn't say _that." _He said lightly smiling. "Hey Sakura, what're you doing tonight?"

Sakura froze. "Studying." She held up her books.

"For?"

"AP Chem." she said with a sigh.

"Nice. That doesn't sound too fun." He smirked. "I think grabbing a cup of coffee with me sounds more fun."

"Haha..._very _tempting Sasuke." Sakura smiled. "But alas school comes before you."

He put a hand on his heart. "I'm hurt. You've wounded me."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So are you coming or not?" Sasuke asked standing up.

"Sure." Sakura smiled.

He smiled a rare smile and she got up. "You're wearing my t-shirt Sakura."

She blushed and touched the t-shirt. "Oh..uh yeah my other stuff is dirty."

He nodded, "Uhuh, you admit it. You like wearing my shirt."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Sasuke, I love wearing you shirt." She said sarcastically. _That _was the truth.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" he smirked and ruffled her already frizzy ponytail and led her outside.

"Hey Sa—" she started and he ran out once he saw his girlfriend standing outside the living room crying.

"_I really like you." _Sakura was left with the words in her mouth as she watched him tell his girlfriend he was sorry for something he didn't do.

* * *

**A/N: MICHI. She's evil actually. Kidding—I don't even know. Well please, please, review because reviews make me happy author Aimie. Hahah. **

**Michi should die. Maybe she will.**

**Hm.**

**Aimie**


	6. Who'd Have Known?

**A/N: I'M SORRY. I have finals this week and studying has been my priority since my last update and OMG. You guys are AMAZING. I seriously can't write this without you guys. Or my fabulous beta. Fabulousity much? I just noticed how I make Sasuke sound normal and not overly emo. ..**

* * *

**The Fear**

**By Aimie**

_...and when do you think it'll all become clear?_

_cuz' i'm being taken over by The Fear...._

**Chapter Five: "Who'd Have Known?" **

Since Michi had been around, he spent less and less time at his house. Sakura rarely saw him and when she did he was with _her. _He seemed to really like her and if she was happy she supposed (reluctantly) that she was happy too.

Sakura sighed. It was 12:00 AM and she was in the kitchen getting a drink of water. She sipped the drink quietly looking at her surroundings. Dressed in a light pink tank top and long oversized magenta bottoms she walked to the living room and sat on one of the couches. She smiled looking at her bunny flippers, her hair was up in a messy bun on top of her head.

"Sakura?"

She turned around and looked at the person who came in. "Sasu..ke?"

He smiled and walked over sitting next to her. Clad in a light gray t-shirt and his boxers he looked at her. "I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I." she smiled drinking the water.

He looked down and laughed. "Bunny slippers?"

She blushed lightly. "Yeah. My Dad bought them for me last Christmas."

"I like them. They're very…_you_." He said with a smirk.

"How's Michi?"

He looked down and back up. "She's fine."

"Fine?" Sakura looked at him.

"Yeah." He sighed. "…I guess."

Sakura smiled lightly. "Well…I have a proposition."

He looked at her. "Aah, and that would be?"

"You and me go out for ice cream tomorrow." she smiled warmly.

"Are you asking me out?" he smirked.

"Nope. Just as friends." Sakura laughed.

"Well even if it wasn't a date Sakura, I have an actual date with Michi tomorrow." He sighed again rubbing his temples.

"Sasuke…Do you actually like her?" she inquired.

"I did." He said looking at Sakura.

"Well if you don't like her Sasu—"

"It's not that easy Sakura, my Dad set us up. He thinks since she's the daughter of one of the people who he's doing business with..that…that it would be good….and I liked her at first..but..hn…" he threw his head back and groaned putting his hands on his head.

"Is she annoying now?"

"It's not that she's annoying Sakura, she's just demanding and …very …"he shook his head.

"Well the offer to eat ice cream is still on if you want to go. As I was walking home from school—"

"Sorry about that."

"About what?"

"Making you walk home from school…Michi doesn't want me to take you and…my mom hasn't gotten you to get a Japanese license yet…and…" he rambled on.

"Sasuke. It's okay, she's your girlfriend. I understand. Besides walking is fun, I found a Baskin Robbins and I freaked out." Sakura laughed.

"You think that just because you're in Japan we don't have international things? Fuck we have a McDonalds—"

"YOU DO?!" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Yes Sakura." He laughed.

Sakura smiled and go up. "I got to get some sleep. The ice cream idea is still on."

She said goodnight, he replied his wishes for her to have a good night and that she was a nerd. She smiled and walked out of the living room.

* * *

Sakura sat on a stool in the ice cream shop eating a vanilla cone. Her hair was messily brought up to the top of her head and she wore sweats and a large t-shirt. In addition to, of course, her infamous glasses.

"Hey."

Sakura looked up. "You actually came." She smiled.

"Yeah. I decided that you're a guest at our house and that you're leaving soon. So quality time is limited." He responded sitting next to her.

"Really?"

"No. Michi canceled on me. " He sighed. "I had nothing else to do."

"Why?"

"I don't know Sakura." Sasuke said. "I know I said I…_liked_ Michi but I think I still do…"

Sakura looked at him. "Do you want ice cream Sasuke?"

He looked up. "Hn…Okay."

"What kind?" she asked getting up, him following her.

"Vanilla."

"You too? I love vanilla." Sakura laughed as he walked along with her to the register. She paid for the ice cream and handed to him. Both teenagers walked out of the ice cream shop and down the busy streets of Tokyo.

Sakura licked a bit of vanilla that was dribbling down her cone. "What do you like best about vanilla ice cream?"

He laughed lightly. "I don't know Sakura, what do _you _like best about it?"

"Well it's not as strong as chocolate and damn better tasting." Sakura laughed.

"Michi likes chocolate." He said quietly.

"Does she? Well tell her vanilla kicks chocolate's ass any day."

"I suppose so Sakura." He said.

"Sasuke, let's play a game." She said standing in front of him and walking backwards.

"What kind of game? I mean, I know you want to throw me down and rape me but it's not rape if it's consensual." He smirked.

". Ha. You're simply hysterical." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Let's play 20 questions."

"Isn't that a game people play to get to know each other better?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. So let's get to know each other better." She smiled. "I'll go first. What's your favorite color?"

"Red and Blue." He said simply. "Yours?" he licked a bit of ice cream.

"White. Our colors combined make the United States flag." She laughed. "Alright… if you could have something that money couldn't buy what would it be?"

"My father's undivided attention." He said quietly. "You?"

'_Your love.' _she wanted to say desperately. "Love."

"That's kind of cliché don't you think?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. But every girl wants it. " she smiled. "Who do you admire most and why?"

"Never tell him I said this but…Itachi." He laughed. "I'll seriously kill you if you do, what about you?"

"Scott." She said. "He's—"

"That kid in your kindergarten class who you 'kissed' with." He smirked.

"How do you remember?"

"I have very good memory." He smirked more.

"Well not only is he that, but he's also my best friend." She smiled. "I admire him because he had cancer and overcame it."

Sasuke nodded. "Wow." Truthfully, Sasuke was bewildered. Most girls idolized superstars.

"Yup. Okay…favorite childhood toy?" Sakura walked backwards eating her ice cream and looking at him.

"An old kunai."

"A kunai?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It was a toy kunai that I saw in a magazine and I ordered it. It didn't cut or anything." He rolled his eyes.

She smirked. "So young and with a knife already?" she shook her head. "I knew you were emo."

"I'm not emo." He narrowed his eyes. "I'm just quiet."

"And a bastard sometimes."

"And reserved." He added.

"And a sadist." She smirked.

"How am I a sadist?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well if I were to trip, you'd laugh." She shrugged. "I've dealt with guys like you."

"Have you now?" he smirked.

"Of course. All my cousins are like you." She smirked back. "So , you're _not _an unconformist because you conform with all the emos of the world. Which is officially 98.99% of the population, and you follow the flow. Much unlike the things you stand for." She smirked widely.

"I know this is a bad comeback to all your scientific shit you just proved but…you're a nerd. I'm not saying I'm emo but you're 1% of the world. I think-" he walked up to her so that he was right in front of her. "I'd rather be a nerd than an emo."

"I think we should stop stereotyping each other."

"I think you're right. But you started it." He smirked.

She smiled and they continued walking. "So…favorite food?" she asked.

"Anything with tomatoes in it. You?"

"Rice pudding." She said.

"Aah. Favorite animal?" he asked.

"I am very fond of slugs…" Sakura nodded. "And cats."

He laughed. "Slugs? Well I like snakes you're not alone. And I also like cats."

"Did you finish your ice cream?" she asked.

"Was that part of the 20 questions?"

"No." she laughed.

"Well then yes, did you?"

"I might've…"she said eating the cone.

'You eat the cone too? I ate it already." He said looking at her.

They walked into a park and sat on one of the benches. Sakura leaned back on the bench letting the cool air hit her face and she breathed in the scent of Japan. It was different and didn't smell like her home at all but she had grown to love it.

"Sakura I—"

His eyes widened. He blinked once and twice. Sakura looked at the directions at which he had been staring at so surprised.

'_Whaat?'_ Sakura felt anger burn in her veins. _'That bitch!'_

Sasuke swallowed as he watched Michi link arms with a broad shoulder guy who looked older than Sasuke. They both watched Michi hug him and kiss his lips slowly after whispering something in his ear.

"Sasuke…" Sakura touched Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I'm breaking up with her; I don't care what my father says. I don't like her anymore."

Sakura watched him bolt from his seat on the bench and make his way over to a very surprised Michi. She had expected Sasuke to yell at her and cause a scene but all he did was look at her and say "That's it." And walk away.

"Let's go Sakura." Sasuke said as Sakura got up and followed him.

"She—"

"Sakura don't talk about her."

* * *

Itachi watched his brother bolt through door angrily with Sakura trailing behind him with a very concerned look on her face.

"What happened foolish otouto? Did someone dump you?" he laughed.

"Hn." Sasuke ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room.

"Not exactly." Sakura said softly to Itachi as she walked up the stairs after Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short. Please forgive me? BLAME MY TEACHERS. Please?**

**Aimie**


	7. Knock Em' Out

**A/N: HEY! You fantastic fabulous people! :D it is I. Lmao. I'd like to thank xXLittleMissKissXx (my penname was once LittleMissPriss LMAO.), Midnight Angel Sakura, Kick- Assing- Kunoichi, yuyu4848 and my beta for being amazing and reviewing the last chapter. LOVELOVE.3 Oh and my finals are OVER. And I'm free….for now. ;]**

* * *

**The Fear**

**By Aimie**

…_Life's about film stars and less about mothers_

_It's all about fast cars and cussing each other…  
_

**Chapter 7: " Knock Em' Out"**

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. While breathing in and out, she got her crazy, frizzy hair out of its ponytail and studied herself. This wasn't a math problem she was sure she could figure out what else was wrong with her so that she could fix it.

**List of Things to Do:**

**One. Take hair out of ponytail **

She put a check mark next to the number one and continued her survey; she touched her face and squinted.

**Two. What's that word? Exfoliate? Yeah do it.**

Sakura sighed and walked into the bathroom. She took out a tube of Neutrogena: Deep Exfoliating Scrub and squirmed. She had never used one of these. She breathed out. "Here goes nothing." Sakura squeezed some of the scrub onto her hand and put it under the faucet. She smeared the scrub all over her face and massaged in circular motions. _'I hate these blackheads…'_ she thought.

After 5 minutes of constant scrubbing she rinsed the cream off and patted her face with a white towel. She looked at herself raising an eyebrow. "Nice." She smiled. She checked off number two with a smile.

**Three: Pluck your eyebrows. THEY'RE BEASTS.**

She glared at her own list. Sakura decided that it was mean of her to write that about her eyebrows and picked up the tweezers. She gulped looking at the tweezers. She closed her eyes and then decided maybe she shouldn't because her eyebrows would come out looking worse. So Sakura opened one eye and leaned into the bathroom mirror. She gulped and plucked a hair.

"OW! MOTHER FUCKING---" her eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth. She would have to be much quieter.

Sakura turned around. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Itachi, you alright Sakura?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Uh..yeah….just…falling I guess…."she stomped on the ground. '_Stupid. !'_

He laughed. "Aah. My brother's right you are a klutz. Can I come in?"

"Ah…" she dropped the tweezers. "Gimme a sec."

Sakura picked up the tweezers and ran across the room putting all the beauty products she bought in the closet and picking up the fashion magazines and shoving them under a bed. She felt like a boy trying to hide porn magazines from his parents. She sighed, fixed her shirt and walked over to the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi Sakura. You sure you're alright?" he tilted his head.

"Yup. I'm sure I'm alright." She smiled.

He surveyed her face. "Why do you have half an eyebrow on one side of your face?"

"WHAT?!" she screamed reaching to touch her eyebrow.

"Are you trying to tweeze your eyebrows?" he quirked an eyebrow and laughed.

"No. Maybe…shut up." She glared.

"I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke." He said.

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling you know what's wrong with him." He smirked. "Was he being a dick to you?"

"No. Someone was being a dick to him." She said softly.

"Who?"

"Michi. She cheated on him and we caught her." Sakura's eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth. _'BIG MOUTH! DAMNITT!' _her mind screamed.

"Aah thanks." He chuckled and turned around. "Oh and Sakura, that's quite a vocabulary you've got there. I heard you scream 'OW MOTHER FUCKER' from the bottom of the stairs." He smirked and walked out. "I'll see you at dinner!" he called out.

She gaped as she closed the door. "Damnitt…" she muttered. Sakura walked over to the bathroom and picked up the tweezers. "Here we go again…"

It took her a whole hour but she got her eyebrows done. Finally, she believed what her mother told her constantly. Beauty was pain; she was living proof of it. She put a check mark next to number three and continued.

**Four: Whiten your smile! Statistics show that girls with bright smile—**

She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. Sakura took out the Crest Whitening Strips and before putting them on she brushed her teeth. A minute later she put them on her teeth and began her long 30 minute wait.

While she was waiting she read her list.

**Five: Take a shower; be careful with the teeth whitening trays in your mouth.**

Sakura nodded and stripped herself of her clothes. She got into the shower and turned on the water. After half an hour she got and took the trays out of her mouth. Wet from her shower she walked over to the list and crossed off both four and five. She smiled as she looked at her teeth in the mirror. "I like it." She said smiling brightly.

**Six: Blow-dry your hair like that girl in the magazine.**

"I am so vague…" she thought to herself. Sakura walked back into the bathroom and reached for the hairdryer. She closed her eyes and began to dry her hair, within seconds her hair began to poof up. "Oh no you don't…" she said patting her hair down with the brush. Her hair turned out to be the most evil thing she had ever encountered and after an hour of blow-drying it straight she smiled.

For once she could say she loved her hair. Breathing out she looked over her massive list crossing number six in the process.

**Seven: Put on the dress. The blue one.**

Sakura walked over to her closet and pulled out a thick strapped light blue dress, she smiled. The dress had a square neckline and went to her knees. A bow needed to be tied in the back as she put the dress on. "Shit…I can't…reach stupid bow…"

_Knock. Knock._

"Dinner Sakura!" Itachi said walking in.

"I'll be right there…stupid bow…" she said trying to tie it.

A laugh was heard and she turned around with her eyes widened. "Need help?"

"Please." She said with a smile. "And what are you doing in my room?"

"Came to escort you like my mother said." He laughed and went behind her tying a perfect bow.

"Thanks." She smiled turning around.

"I think you need shoes." He smirked. "I'll come back later, you look great, and Sasuke will love you."

She blushed intensely. _'How did he…whatever…'_ she sighed as she watched him walk out and put on some white 2 inch heels. They weren't so big so they allowed her to walk right and not fall. She grabbed her makeup bag and contacts. Sakura put in her contacts and put on very little makeup. She smiled and picked up her hair through the middle, pinning it in the back with a blue butterfly clip. She checked off number seven, now she only needed 3 more.

Sakura walked out and put her arm over Itachi's arm. "I'm ready."

"You look beautiful. Like I said, Sasuke, will love you." He smirked as they walked down the stairs.

"You think so?" she smiled biting her lip.

"Yeah I do. He may be an emo dickhead but he knows a pretty girl when he sees one." He winked and laughed. "Ready?" he asked as they stood in front of the double doors of the dining room.

She nodded and the servants opened the doors allowing them to enter. This was the first she had ever entered with Itachi, all the other times Sasuke would enter with her. They walked inside and took their respective seats. Sasuke's eyes followed Sakura as she sat down.

For the first time in a month she was able to sit next to him again. "Hey Chicken's ass."

He smirked. "Hey Pinkie."

"Feeling better?" she asked.

He smiled. "I might be."

"Oh really?" she asked with a smirk of her own.

"Aah." He nodded.

She smiled at him and waited for the appetizers to come in.

"Is it just me, or did your teeth get whiter?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think it's just you Sasuke." She laughed.

He smiled to himself. "You look nice."

She looked up at him. "Was that a compliment?"

"Depends if you wanted it to be Sakura." He smirked.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Then it's a compliment." She smirked back. "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Thank you." He smirked. "And I know that was a compliment."

"You conceited hoebag." She laughed and hit him in the arm.

"Yeah. I think I might be." He smirked.

"I take it you feel better?" she looked at him.

"I do. She wasn't worth my time." He told her looking at her.

"I never thought she was…" she whispered.

He looked down and chuckled. "I agree."

"Are you actually agreeing with me?" she asked, a blush crawling over her face.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Yes Sakura, I am." He went back to smirking. "Is that a blush?"

"No…" she touched her face and cursed herself for being so incredibly pale.

He smirked. She loved how he smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Like? Love? Well I wanna know how you guys are keeping up. So…do you see any relation between the chapter names and the story? If you do see a connection leave a review or message me saying what it is. YOU GET A COOKIE. Promise ;]**

**-aimie**


	8. Blank Expression

**A/N: You wonderful reviewers make me super happy. Not joking. Also I'd like to thank all those of you who sent me a message, especially redsoxgirl14 for her extensive message. She was right. Ahaha :D**

**UN BETAED...i had to post this. My poor beat's having internet troubles. :[[[**

**Maddie said I should put a disclaimer. Aside from the fact I will never own Naruto….um…I don't know what else to say. I don't own anything patented by anyone...just my idea for this story. :D And the fabulous disclaimer is now on my PROFILE. FUCK YES.**

* * *

**The Fear**

**By Aimie**

_...But it doesn't matter cuz I'm packing plastic_

_And that's what makes my life so fucking fantastic…_

**Chapter 8: "Blank Expression"**

It was 4 in the morning and Sasuke was sitting on the couch next to Sakura watching old cartoons. He was drinking a cup of cold milk dressed in his dinner clothes and they had stopped talking for a while since they had run out of things to talk about. Sasuke's tie was undone at his neck and his suit blazer casually thrown over the couch. Sakura's white heels were off her feet and on the floor, her butterfly pin forgotten somewhere along with her jewelry.

Sakura laughed at Bugs Bunny pulling another fast one at his enemy. Sasuke chuckled and looked over at her. "I think I might go to bed soon." He said.

"Aah." She replied. "You're not gonna finish watching Bugs?"

"I don't think so." He yawned and laughed.

"Am I gonna stay here all alone?" she looked up at him taking the glass of milk from his hands and taking a sip.

He laughed. "Are we sharing now?"

"Yup." She drank. "Are you still not staying?"

"Fine but just another half hour." He rolled his eyes and got comfortable in the seat.

Half an hour passed and Sakura lay on the couch with a white mustache and closed eyes. She was asleep, dreaming of the most amazing thing she could dream about. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head and looked over to her.

"Sak—" he smiled as he watched her chest rise and fall. "You're asleep."

She murmured something and turned on her side. He yawned again and got up putting her legs under his arms and picking her up bridal style. He carried up the stairs and opened the doors to her room. Sasuke walked inside the room tripping over a hairdryer. He smiled and Sasuke laid her down on her bed. Sakura's hand was on her stomach and the other dangling on the side of the bed.

"Good night Sakura." He smiled and fixed her hand and looked at her for a few minutes. Sasuke moved a hair from her face and smiled getting up. He said goodnight for a second time and walked out of the room.

"Good night Sasuke…" she muttered turning on her side.

* * *

Sakura walked into school on Monday with her new hair and contacts. She didn't look too different, but different enough for people to notice. She walked into 5th period History class putting her books down on the table and sitting down.

She heard giggling but chose to ignore it. Sakura was facing the blackboard with her hands on her desk folded neatly.

She heard a scoff. Kimiko made her way over to Sakura and put her hands on the table, Sakura looked up.

"So you're trying to fit in?" Kimiko smirked.

"No, I'm not."Sakura retorted looking at her.

Kimiko studied her face with a blank expression. "You must've had a lot of plastic surgery done to look this good."

Sakura sighed. "I didn't get any—"

"Uh huh sure. Wait aren't you….poor?" Kimiko asked the smirk returning to her face.

"Yes." Sakura nodded.

"Then how did you afford this face? Better who did your face so horribly?" Kimiko laughed.

"Well…One. I was born with this face. I know it's unfortunate and two I don't think my face is any better or worse than yours." Sakura smiled sweetly.

Sasuke walked in and took his seat next to Naruto who had been watching the conversation.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"I think there might be a cat-fight." Naruto responded.

Kimiko noticed Sasuke walk in a she smirked evilly. Sakura smiled at Sasuke and waved to which he half-smiled back and waved to her as well.

"You think that just because you rearranged your horrible face to something worse, Sasuke-kun will like you?" she smirked and took a piece of Sakura's hair in her hands.

"Let go of my hair. And no, I didn't do it for him...I did it for myself." Sakura said holding on to Kimiko's wrist to make her let go.

Sasuke rose from his seat.

"Sure you did." Kimiko smirked widely as one of her friends walked over to her and handed her something. "By the way, you still look terrible!" she exclaimed bringing the scissor to her hair and chopping off a handful of hair.

Sasuke walked over and took the scissor away from Kimiko. "Leave before I sue you and your family for all your worth, and before I get the principal to expel you from the school. Rather, expel yourself."

Kimiko's eyes widened. "But you can't possibly want a girl like her. She's so plain." She squirmed.

"Maybe I like plain girls." He shrugged. Sakura looked up with widened eyes as Kimiko walked out of the classroom.

Sakura held her head and looked back down. "You alright?" he asked looking at her.

"No…" Sakura said with a sigh.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked tilting his head.

"I think I'm okay."

He nodded. "Look…" he sighed and averted his eyes. "I know you've never cared about your hair before but it's pretty chopped up. Why don't I take you home so our stylist can fix it?"

"No, Sasuke, really it's fine." She said touching her hair. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine, let's go."

He smiled and led her out of the classroom.

"I think Teme has finally fallen." Naruto laughed.

"I think so too Naruto-kun." Hinata said in a small voice as Naruto kissed her cheek.

"Eh, eh there will be none of that in my classroom." Kakashi said coming in and messily putting his books down on the table.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked as Sasuke shoved his hat on her head.

"To a hair salon." He said quickly as he got out of his car and opened the door for her to get out.

"But I thought your stylist---"Sakura raised a pink eyebrow.

"I just remembered she's in Florida. She's on her days off." He sighed and pulled her into a very expensive looking hair salon.

"Aah." She replied as he sat her down on a seat and went to talk to the hairdresser.

A few minutes later Sakura was seated on another chair and the hairdresser walked over with scissors in her hand.

"Let's zee vat ve can zoo about diz" she said in an accent Sakura couldn't quite put her finger on. The lady took Sasuke's hat off and gave a loud yelp. "Oh my….viz iz going to ve hardver than I thought."

Sakura winced.

After a few hours of cutting her hair, it ended up being a short bob like sort of cut. It was sharp and alluring with side bangs so her forehead wouldn't seem too big.

"Is vid all I couvd, Mr. Uchiha." The lady said turning around and revealing Sakura's new hair.

"So?" Sakura inquired biting her lip and looking at him.

"I think you look cute." He laughed. Her hair wasn't too short it came 3 inches below her ear, a but shorter in the back and longer in the front. She smiled at his response.

"Thanks." She said. "So are we going back to school?"

"I don't think so." He said with a laugh. "It's Friday, I think they won't care."

She laughed. He paid for the haircut with his credit card and led her out of the hair salon. He smiled leading her into a coffee shop.

"Starbucks?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Sakura, Starbucks too." He laughed. "Just because you're in Japan doesn't mean you're under a rock."

"I don't normally drink Starbucks. Actually, I never drink Starbucks." She said watching him order two mocha frappuccinos. He bought it and gave it to her. She smiled and took it.

_**I think that possibly, maybe I've fallen for you…**_

She took her seat next to him as the music in the background played slowly. He looked at her with a small smile drinking his frappuccino.

_**Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you…**_

"Do you know the song?" he asked humming along.

"Of course." She smiled. "Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop…" she hummed as well.

"Landon Pigg." He offered.

"Yup."

_**I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down; I want to come too….**_

"I hate small talk." He muttered with a slight smile.

"Small talk?" she inquired.

"That's what we're doing cuz—"

_**I think that possibly, maybe I've fallen for you…**_

Sakura began to make a list in her head about the reasons why Sasuke looked pleasurably irresistible at the moment. His eyes, his lips…everything about him wanted her to kiss him.

_**No one understands me quite like you do; through all of the shadowy corners of me….**_

'_Stupid ironic song.' _Sakura thought looking at him.

"Sakura…" he looked at her.

_**I never knew just what it was, about this old coffee shop I love so much…**_

He reluctantly put his hand on her cheek. Sasuke didn't know why or how his body was moving on its own but he didn't want to stop it.

_**All of the while, I never knew…**_

He leaned forward, her heart fluttered in her chest. She swallowed watching him inch closer and closer. With every breath she found it harder to breathe.

_**I think that possibly, maybe I've fallen for you….**_

And then, he kissed her. It wasn't a passionate kiss that writers describe or a sweet innocent peck of the lips that poets depict. It was rather awkward and it was her slowly reaching up to put her hand on his cheek and him shifting so that their lips wouldn't disconnect. The kiss was a fumbling of hands and awkward poses that would later cause a backache for Sasuke, but he didn't care. He didn't want their lips to break apart. By the time they went up for air the song was over and their mochas were barely touched.

Red in the face Sakura took a sip of her drink. She tucked a piece of her pink hair behind her ear. He drank a bit of his drink as well.

"That was nice." He nodded looking at her.

She nodded. "Uh huh."

He smiled. "You're so shy. It's adorable."

She blushed. "Mhm."

"So should we call this our first date?" he raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Da…te?" she looked up at him.

"You're not going to deny you like me when you kissed me like your life depended on it just now." He said.

"I…like you." She said looking at him.

"I like you too." He said with a smile kissing her cheek. She laughed and plucked up the courage to peck his cheek back.

* * *

**A/N: Am I loved for the fluff? Well all those of you fabulosities that didn't get a cookie. HERE'S A COOKIE!!! –gives them to the fabulosites- I must say I loved writing this chapter. I have muffins now too, that I'm willing to give away. But…I don't know if you guys noticed a big problem seeping up to our favorite couple…what is it? ILY! Oh and you all noticed the lyrics to The Fear in every chapter…is it relevant to the chapter?....OooOOOH questions questions. **

**-aimie**


	9. Mister Blue Sky

**A/N: Okay, I've done an overview of every single chapter. I think I might do a sequel. I have no clue, it's what you guys want :) um….my beta's internet is still down I believe so maybe this'll be unbetaed too. But...hehe….and yes Sasuke is a bit…OOC, because he's not super emo. I mean I don't think Sasuke would feel the need for depression when he has his parents and his family and no one to avenge. Hm? **

**For me, I consider this a filler chapter to get to the CLIMAX of the story. :D**

* * *

**The Fear**

**By Aimie**

_...And I am a weapon of massive consumption_

_And it's not my fault it's how I'm programmed to function…._

**Chapter 9: "Mister Blue Sky"**

Her head was on his shoulder as they watched Saturday Morning cartoons. They were always doing the most random things like eating outside at an amusement park or studying for an exam. They never went out on formal dates where they had to dress up and they never had picnics under a tree. Their dates were always random and weird, but they were sweet.

"These cartoons are not at all like what I used to watch when I was younger." Sakura mused laughing.

He shifted a bit and laughed. She knew he was laughing but to others it may have seemed like was just scoffing.

"Yeah these cartoons suck." He agreed looking at her. Her green eyes stared back at him. He smirked. "What're you looking at?"

"Nothing." She whispers. She always wondered how one guy could be so painstakingly beautiful. It wasn't that he was hot, because he wasn't just that. He was so much more than just a gorgeous face.

He smirked. She knew that smirk so well. He leaned down brushing his lips against hers. She shuddered in anticipation of a kiss. Had she changed so much that she was becoming blunter in showing her emotions? He smirked again seeing her excitement.

"Someone's excited." He observed.

She hated to prove him right so she dug her hand into a box full of the crackers they had been eating and put one in his mouth.

"Excited for what?" she asked sweetly.

He rolled his eyes and began to chew on the cracker. She smirked at him eating the salt-less cracker,but inside she was screaming with her want to kiss him.

"It's nice outside. We should go out." She stated watching him eat the cracker.

"Yeah sure." He said with his mouth full. She laughed at his dilemma.

"Where should we go--?"

Mikoto walked into the room. "There's big news." She said, a huge smile spreading across her face as she put her hands together with a slight squeal.

Sasuke and Sakura looked up at the same time.

"News?" Sasuke asked with his mouth full.

"Yes and Uchiha Sasuke didn't I teach you _not _to speak with your mouth full?!" she asked putting her hands neatly on her hips.

He mumbled a apology as Sakura giggled.

"Anyway, you two are to come into the Family Room." She squealed as much as a lady could and walked out.

Sakura leaned into him and whispered. "Where's the Family Room? Better question, _which _one of the Family Rooms?"

He chuckled. "You've been here for two months and you still need a map to guide you around the house?"

She nodded. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "We'll go together."

Sakura smiled. "I won't get lost?"

"You won't get lost." He laughed.

They walked into the Family Room together and sat down. Mikoto looked at them with a smile standing up talking to Itachi. Sasuke's father walked into the room and sat down on the big chair in the corner of the room.

"Alright Itachi-dear, announce your news." Mikoto smiled brightly.

"I've decided to get married." Itachi said simply with a smile adorning his Adonis-like features. From behind the door Natsuki's heart wept.

Sakura sighed and gave Itachi a sad smile.

"To who?" Fugaku asked

"Well Father, if you had been paying the slightest bit of attention to your sons you would've known I was dating the daughter of Inoue Corporations." Itachi sighed rolling his eyes.

"Inoue Sakae, eh?" he raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like a good match."

"I thought you'd think so." Itachi sighed.

"When and where?" Fugaku asked looking at him.

"We were thinking maybe in 3 months or so…" Itachi said.

Then it struck her and it hit her like a fast paced lightning bolt. She wasn't going to be there for his wedding, Sakura wouldn't be able to attend. She sighed and began to count the time she had left with the Uchiha Family on her fingertips.

"She's here too. " Itachi smiled walking over to the door and opening it only to find Natsuki. He raised an eyebrow. "Natsuki?"

She bowed. "Gomen-nasai Itachi-sama." She bowed again and ran off. He shrugged it off and let Sakae inside.

Sakae Inoue was the most poised woman (next to Mikoto of course) Sakura had ever seen. She stood tall in her heels and smiled brightly. Her smile was welcoming.

Fugaku rose from his seat to shake her hand. "How are you Sakae?"

"I'm good thank you Uchiha-san." She smiled.

"How's your father?" Fugaku asked.

"He's doing well. Age is getting to him. " She laughed youthfully.

Sakura checked off _sense of humor _and _beauty _in her mental list. She was making a list of all the things Itachi apparently liked in this woman and comparing it to Natsuki.

"We haven't seen you since you were 9." Mikoto smiled embracing her future daughter-in-law. "How's your mother?"

Sakae laughed. "She's doing well. She just bought a new house down in Florida. My mother loves that place." She smiled.

Mikoto grinned. "Oh, I know how she feels. It's wonderful."

Sakura sighed. She was raised and born in the United States and had never gone to Florida once. Not even to say she passed by.

Sakae turned to look at Sasuke and ran over to hug him. "My, you've grown!"

Sasuke patted her back. "Hn." He said in acknowledgement.

"And who's this?" Sakae said pointing to Sakura.

Sakura opened her mouth to say _"I'm an exchange student" _but Sasuke beat her to it telling Sakae who the mysterious pink-haired girl was.

"She's my girlfriend." Sasuke said simply. Sakura gaped; she had never considered herself his girlfriend. Not yet. He had never asked.

"Oooh. Girlfriend." Sakae smiled. "Tell me what family you're from. Maybe our parents golf together."

"Uh…uh. Well I'm from the United States…" Sakura began. "And I don't think our parents golf together. My father would break his back in golfing." She swallowed.

"A foreign girl." Sakae smiled. "What's your name dear?"

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura bit her bottom lip.

"With a Japanese name. Such a pretty name too." Sakae smiled warmly. "You have such pretty hair."

"Thank you…" Sakura said.

Sakae smiled and walked over to Itachi kissing his cheek.

"She seems nice." Sakura commented looking at Sasuke. He put his hand over hers and looked at her with a smile.

"She is." He said.

Everyone knew Sasuke was dating Sakura. His father knew but didn't really care because he thought it was nothing serious and that she was going to leave soon. She wasn't a problem to Fugaku because he also knew that once she left he would be introducing Sasuke to some higher class women. Mikoto on the other hand was ecstatic that her youngest son was finally happy with someone.

Mikoto smiled. _'My children have found their other halves.'_ She thought.

* * *

When the family meeting was over Sakura and Sasuke went to an amusement park. Walking through the park she looked at the nice blue sky and hoped that the whole day would stay like that and that the weather was this nice for the next week.

"So what do we go on next Pinkie?" he asked smirking. Sasuke was looking at the roller coaster, smirking more than before and thinking she would find it dangerous he looked at her.

"Let's go on the roller coaster!" she said pulling him towards the huge dangerous coaster.

"Wait…what?!" he exclaimed as she dragged him to the seat and sat him down with a smirk.

"You didn't think I was afraid of this thing did you? After all, this coaster is just powered by the laws of Physics." She smirked more and got in next to him.

He gaped at her and realized that he was starting to like her more than he gave himself credit for. He decided while he was on the ride with the screaming and smiling Sakura, that he liked a lot more than he at first did and that he wanted her by his side until he couldn't stand her anymore. He chuckled, he knew that he wouldn't ever be able to not stand her.

He wished there was a way to say "I love you" without the word love and mean the same the thing.

* * *

**A/N: "Cool guys don't look at explosions they turn around and walk away!" can anyone tell me where that's from? If you can tell me, you get a cookie. It's like a quiz thing. Anyway, review and tell me how you liked the horrible filler chapter. Heheh, the next chapters are inteseified. **

**Lovelove,**

**aimie**


	10. Friend of Mine

**A/N: :D You people make me smile with your reviews :D ily! :D You guys are fuckmazin :D Today has been a very good day, I should say. :D**

**Okay ONWARD.**

* * *

**The Fear**

**By Aimie**

…_I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror_

_I'm on the right track yeah I'm on to a winner…._

**Chapter 10: "Friend of Mine"**

Kimiko was the kind of girl that never really gave up. Said girl looked around her mural of pictures of Sasuke with a frown since she had found out that she had caused him and that….bitch to get together. She screamed in frustration and threw a dart in Sasuke's face.

"Why won't he love me?" she hyperventilated. Kimiko then realized what she had done to Sasuke's face and ran up to her mural taking the dart out and kissing the picture. "Are you okay Sasuke-kun?"

She sighed and then she knew what she had to do. Kimiko smirked, she made a few phone calls and the only thought running through her mind was _'My, my, the things I can do with my money….'_ She smirked once more and walked out of her room.

* * *

Sakura sat in the park holding Sasuke's hand while he read her a passage from _A Christmas Carol _by Charles Dickens. She had to admit that the book was rather boring but when he read it she found it interesting.

"Okay so tell me that part again." Sakura said eating a popsicle.

"Alright so what happened was that the last ghost, the ghost of Christmas Future, goes to show Scrooge how his life—"

"No. I meant the part with the fiancé." She said licking the popsicle. He took the popsicle gently from her hands and licked it as well.

"He lost the girl because he went money hungry." Sasuke said licking the popsicle.

"Hey you ass, that's mine!" Sakura said grabbing the popsicle back.

"I don't care." He laughed. "What's yours is mine, dear." He said sarcastically laughing.

"We're not married." She rolled her eyes.

"Not yet we're not." He said looking at her. A blush swept through her face as she watched him go back to reading the book aloud.

"What is that supposed to mean Chicken Ass?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"It means that the next time we're ever in a church is when I'm marrying you." He said simply looking at her with a smirk.

"You're joking." She said not wanting to believe it.

"I am so serious."

* * *

Sakura had stepped out of Sasuke's house to buy some things from a convenience store and was stopped by three large men.

"Um..excuse me I have to pass through…" she said.

"I think that's going to be a problem little miss." Said one of the them.

"Hey! Wha—What're you doing?! Let me go!" Sakura demanded as three men grabbed her by the arms and shoved her in a limousine.

The men said nothing and hit her with something that made her fall asleep. Sakura's body flopped down on the limousine floor as the driver drove her to a place she didn't know.

A few hours later she woke up on a cold floor and looked up. She gasped when she saw Kimiko glaring at with overly made up eyes.

"Get up poor bitch." Kimiko said kicking Sakura with her heels.

Sakura gulped. "What is this!?"

"This is payback for stealing my Sasuke-kun!" she screamed flipping her precious hair back.

"….Why?!" Sakura asked getting up but found that her hands were tied together.

"Why? Because I loved him first!" Kimiko stomped on the ground with her heel. "I've loved him since 3rd grade and you're not taking him away!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she realized she was in a real predicament. "Kimiko….I…"

"Shut up!" she exclaimed. "I've called Sasuke over to see what he's ready to do about you. He's not going to save you…you…whore."

"Kimiko there's no need to be violent about this." Sakura reasoned trying to undo the ropes that bound her hands together.

"I'm not being violent." She said with a sneer. "I'm being reasonable. What could he possibly see in you!?" she grabbed her face and studied it. "You're so plain!"

Sakura was speechless until the door of where she was flew open. "Sasuke!" she called.

"What're you doing Kimiko!?" Sasuke screamed.

Kimiko heard his tone of voice and grabbed Sakura by the hair. Sasuke walked closer to Kimiko and she pulled Sakura's hair. Sakura gave a loud yelp.

"You take one more step closer and I ruin her." Kimiko said holding up a gun to Sakura's throat. Sakura's heart beat a million miles per hour in her chest.

Sasuke looked around and sighed. "Kimiko, put the gun down."

"Beat him guys." Kimiko said to her bodyguards. "And if he fights back I'll kill her."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Stop this!" Kimiko pulled on her hair until she had some pink strands on her hands.

Sakura screamed in pain. The men charged at Sasuke and began to punch and kick him but Sasuke just stayed there and didn't fight back.

"FIGHT BACK YOU IDIOT!" Sakura screamed being held by Kimiko.

Sasuke shook his head as they beat him senseless on the floor. "FIGHT BACK!" Sakura cried.

Kimiko hyperventilated watching Sasuke get beat. "Why don't you fight back eh?! Fight back!" Kimiko screamed.

Sakura looked up at Kimiko and saw that she didn't want to see Sasuke beat so horribly either. "Sasuke please." Sakura pleaded and still he shook his head as the men kicked him in the gut and blood could be seen from the side of his mouth.

Sakura sobbed watching him get beat up so forcefully. "It hurts doesn't it?" Kimiko muttered.

Sakura nodded.

"Good." Kimiko said watching them kick Sasuke's limp body around.

Suddenly there were sounds of sirens and Kimiko froze in place. The men who were beating Sasuke stopped in their tracks as the place was flooded with police men.

Kimiko's breath hitched in her throat as they grabbed her by the arms. "No..no…stop…stop!" she screamed. "My father will sue you all!" the rest of the police men arrested the men who were beating Sasuke up.

Naruto ran in and saw Sasuke on the floor. "Teme!" he screamed and Hinata came trailing behind him running next to Sakura.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Hinata asked untying the ropes.

"I'm fine but-" as soon as she was untied she ran to Sasuke. Hinata walked back watching Naruto help Sasuke up.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said weakly.

"Sasuke…" she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you fight back!?" she asked in despair hitting him on the chest lightly.

"Because she would hurt you Sakura." He said softly. "And I---"

She gasped a bit and stopped him. "You should've fought back."

Sasuke tried to smirk but couldn't. "No. I did the right thing."

She looked at him as Naruto helped him out of the warehouse they were in. She sighed looking down not wanting to look at anyone.

"He was going to say he loved you Sakura-chan." Hinata said looking at Sakura with a smile.

"No he wasn't." Sakura denied it.

"Yes he was Sakura. Why didn't you want to hear it?" Hinata asked.

"No he wasn't Hinata." Sakura said taking a deep breath and walking in front of Hinata. Hinata frowned and walked after her wondering why she wouldn't want to hear her own boyfriend say he loved her.

Sasuke limped into Naruto's car with Sakura. "Hinata," Naruto began. "Here are Sasuke's keys, drive his car to the hospital with us."

Hinata nodded. "Hai, Naruto-kun." She smiled and pecked his cheek running for Sasuke's car.

Sasuke groaned clutching his stomach. "Ugh…those assholes knew where to kick." He wiped the dried blood from his lips.

Sakura sighed sadly looking at his pain. "You should've just kicked their asses."

"Sakura, don't you get it? If I had fought back, she would've killed you and I would never be able to marry you." He smirked. She blushed looking straight ahead. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Alright question of the chapter. I made a few references..see if you can find em! If not, all will be answered in the next chapter :D "BRACE YOSELF CUZ THERE'S NO GRAVITY" if you can tell me who said that :D lots of cookies will be distributed. Ahaha Read and Review ya'll! Thanks Maddie!!! **

**=Aimie **


	11. Chinese

**A/N: -hives fives- To all of you that got the HYD reference! I love HYD. And maybe…solve any unsolved questions burning in your fabulous brains :O Thank you to all of you who reviewed, your reviews brightened my day which was filled with pain! (I got two teeth pulled out). Thanks! :D **

* * *

**The Fear**

**By Aimie**

…_I don't know what's right or what's real anymore_

_And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore…  
_

**Chapter 11: "Chinese"**

He sat in the hospital bed groaning. One broken arm and several bruises on the body didn't help him get out his 'I can't move' depressed state. It hurt his body and his pride at the same time.

He mumbled curses as he painfully tried to get out of bed.

"Sasuke, you idiot, what're you doing!?" Sakura exclaimed running to him and helping him back on the bed gently.

"I was trying to get out of this God forsaken bed." He said with a loud groan.

"You shouldn't do that, you big stupidhead, it could hurt you." She responded looking over his wounds to see if he was okay.

"Stupidhead?"he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes stupidhead." She replied with a smirk. "Have you eaten?"

"I tried." He said with a small laugh."The nurse just walked in and fed me."

"You let the nurse feed you?!" she asked looking at him.

"Did you want to do it?" he smirked at her.

"Uh..uh…Sasuke here's your homework." She said quickly taking his books out of her bag and dropping them carelessly on his legs.

"HOLY FUCK!" he screamed in pain as she rushed to put the books to one side.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she said repeatedly. "Are you alright?"

"Geez you're like my Mom." He said with a laugh. "And yes I'm perfectly fine."

"No you're not." She said raising her eyebrow and putting her arms across her chest.

"I think I know what I feel Sakura." He said with a small smile.

She shook away unwanted thoughts and focused on him. "How long are you here Chicky?"

"Chicky?" he asked incredulously. "You're on a roll with the bad nicknames."

"It's short for Chicken's Ass. So how long are you here?"She asked again sitting next to him in his hospital bed.

"I get to go home tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"What about school? When are you coming back?" she asked fixing his hair.

He laughed. "Monday. They just want my scars to heal and shit." He watched her expertly fix his hair back to the intense chicken's ass hair. "What're you doing?" he asked with a small laugh.

"I'm fixing your stubborn hair back to its chicken's ass form." She responded making the back stick up.

He laughed lightly. "So you like my chicken's ass hair?"

"Well without it, you're just not you." She said with a smile. "Besides your hair looked like a flattened version of a chicken's ass."

"Thanks." He said smiling and looking at her as she finished.

She blushed lightly. "You're welcome."

"So about that homework…" he smirked.

"Right!" she put the books carefully on her lap and opened them.

"Oh Sakura," he began. "Last night, I saw you crying when I got hurt."

Sasuke had begun to think that she didn't love him the way he loved her. So he has resigned to that and was just happy with her by his side.

"Uh…well yeah….I….didn't want you to get hurt." Sakura looked at him with a pencil in her hand.

"I don't want to see cry anymore okay?" he said looking at her.

She blushed again and cursed her feelings and emotions. "Okay…"

* * *

Sasuke lay in his bed, finally at home. He sighed and looked out at the rain pouring outside his window and decided he liked the rain very much. He thought it was calming.

There was a loud thunderclap and he knew he had heard a whimper. He looked over to where his door was.

"Is there anyone there?" he asked out loud.

Then someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." he said.

Sakura came in walking slowly and holding a tray of food. Another thunderclap was heard and she jumped almost dropping the tray.

"Sakura?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

She nodded. "I..I brought you some—"A loud thunderclap was heard and she jumped. "Ch...Chinese food."

"Are you scared of the thunder?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Shut up." She said quickly walking over to his bed and putting the tray slowly on his lap.

"We're in Japan and you bring me Chinese food?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Is that a problem?" she asked sitting in front of him. "I enjoy Chinese food very much."

"I do too Sakura." He said with a smirk. "But…hey…did you buy this yourself?"

"Yeah….I walked from school and bought it." She muttered.

"Thanks." He said smiling and another thunderclap was heard and she jumped.

"You...better eat..." she said slowly picking up the spoon for him and feeding him.

He chewed on the food and swallowed. "You're feeding me?"

"Who else will do it?" she asked smirking.

"True." He replied being fed again.

With each time the thunder and lightning struck Sakura would jump scared. But they enjoyed each others presence and then the thunder didn't matter much anymore.

When Sasuke said he didn't want any more food, Sakura took the same spoon she used to feed him and ate his food.

"This is really good" she said laughing.

"Yeah it was." He said with a light smile. "Why don't you use the other spoon you have there?"

"Why would I?" she asked looking at him.

"Are you too lazy to pick it up?" he laughed.

"Nope, I just enjoy using your spoon." She smirked and laughed.

He smiled at her as she finished the food and put the tray on one of the tables in his room. She heard the lightning and thunder strike and ran back over to Sasuke and sat down.

"You really are scared." He laughed.

"Yeah, I am." She said looking at her surroundings and hugging herself.

Then the thunder clapped so hard the electricity went out. Sakura ran over and hugged Sasuke; he smiled and hugged her back with his able hand.

"You're okay Sakura." He said.

"Mhm." She mumbled on his chest. It was 11:00 at night and she was tired. Sakura proceeded to fall asleep on his chest hearing his heartbeat.

* * *

There was a knock on the door as they slept peacefully in each other's arms. Itachi sighed against the door and knocked again.

"Sasuke?" he called. "Sasuke I know Sakura's in there. Tell her to open the door."

Sasuke groaned and smiled finding Sakura on his chest. "Just walk in, Itachi."

Itachi walked in and smirked. "What have you been doing?"

"Sleeping." Sasuke said laughing lightly.

"Mhm." Itachi nodded. "Anyway Sakae wants to hang out with Sakura today. It's Saturday and this is her day off."

"Why?" Sasuke asked looking at Itachi who was obviously running late for work.

"I don't know. I think it's a girl thing." He rolled his eyes. "Sakae will be here in an hour so wake her up."

Itachi smiled and walked out of the room quickly talking fast on his Blackberry. Sasuke shook Sakura awake with his able hand.

"Sakura…" he said.

"Mhm…" she pulled him closer. He sighed and smiled at the same time.

"Sakura it's time to wake up. Sakae wants to spend the day with you." He said softly.

"Huh?" her head shot up and she looked at him with a surprised expression.

"You heard me."

* * *

Sakura walked through Tokyo's busiest streets shopping with Sakae. What could Sakae possibly want to do with her? She was fabulously beautiful and Sakura was, in her own eyes, not.

"Sakura-chan." Sakae began with a bright smile. "Since I'm going to be your sister-in-law, you may call me Onee-san."

"…Sister-in-law?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura-chan. I've known Sasuke-kun since I was born and I am positive that you are the girl for him." She said dramatically and breathlessly. They mindlessly walked into Burberry.

"Onee-san I don't understand why you would say that…I'm only his girlfriend…" Sakura said and it felt weird to call Sakae her older sister.

Sakae stopped and turned around to look at Sakura. "I know that right now that's all you are, but I can see it, you make him happy." She put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I'm sure that with time you two will grow to love each other like Itachi and I." she smiled brightly and perfectly.

"Yeah but…Nee-chan…there is only one small problem." Sakura started and Sakae was surprised at Sakura already calling her Nee-chan.

"And what is that Sakura-chan?" Sakae asked.

"I'm leaving in a month." Sakura looked up sadly.

"Why?" Sakae asked putting a hand on her chest.

"I'm an exchange student from New York. I was only allowed to stay for 3 months, I've been here for two already." Sakura looked at her with glassy eyes.

"Obviously Sasuke knows right?" she asked again.

"Yeah he knows. I just don't think he feels anytime has passed by." Sakura looked at her surroundings.

"Do you love him?" Sakae asked. "I know it's a bit early to ask if you love someone…but love happens in the most…random at times. You've heard of love at first sight right?"

"Of course…."Sakura replied.

"So do you love him?"

"I…I'm scared to." Sakura looked at Sakae.

"Scared?" Sakae sat them down at one of the many couches at Burberry. "Why would you be scared of loving someone?"

"Nee-chan, the thing is that…I…am so used to seeing people leave me. I'm so used to me leaving and never seeing the people I care about…." Sakura sighed.

"Well…you can still keep in contact if—"

"No. This is…my first boyfriend and ...I'm going to guess I'm never going to see him again. He lives here and I live there. It's too complicated." Sakura shook her head.

"I think he loves you and it's complicated if you care about him." Sakae said.

"It's harder to leave someone you love, Nee-chan." Sakura responded looking at Sakae in the most sincerest of ways. "That's why I'm going to hate leaving."

* * *

**A/N: ':o ooooh. Lmao. What shallll happen? does anyone here love the lonely island as much as i do? :D**

**-aimie**


	12. He Wasn't There

**A/N: Hello loves and dears, thank you so much to those of you amazing people who reviewed/story alerted/fav-ed etc :D Sorry for the lateish update I've been a bit busy :[ haha or lazy. No let's go with the busy:D This is a bit of a saddish chapter and I've been listening to Mister Blue Sky by Lily Allen on repeat…I wasn't sad enough to write it well. LMAO. So I changed it.**

**我爱您****! **

**[I love yous!]**

* * *

**The Fear**

**By Aimie**

…_And when do you think it'll all become clear?_

_Cuz' I'm being taken over by The Fear…._

**Chapter 12: "He Wasn't There"**

Hand in hand they walked through the school while everyone stared. Sasuke rolled his eyes watching his fan girls eye Sakura evilly and look at him sadly.

Keiji, the newspaper boy, ran through the halls screaming "NEW EDITION!". He held up the newspaper proudly and came to a sudden halt when he saw Sakura and Sasuke.

"Uh…"

Sasuke glared and snatched the newspaper. Sakura read the head line as Sasuke gripped it in his hands and smirked.

"For once, your newspaper isn't printing shit." Sasuke laughed and handed it back to Keiji.

"Wait you mean you two are…actually…_together?_" Keiji asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Sakura laughed as Sasuke pulled her closer.

Sasuke smirked. "Now scram Keiji." He laughed.

Keiji smiled brightly and took a picture of Sasuke and Sakura. "Yes sir!" He ran off with his camera laughing.

"He is such a nice guy." Sakura said sarcastically.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and agreed.

* * *

They walked through the front doors of their house and were met face to face with Mikoto.

The Uchiha Matriarch held a phone in her hand shaking. "Sakura…"

Sakura looked up. "Yes?"

"Something has happened to your father."Mikoto said seriously. Sakura dropped her books. Sasuke looked at her with a worried expression and picked them up.

Mikoto handed her the phone. "Good luck."

Sakura took the phone hesitantly as Sasuke was taken upstairs by Mikoto. "He…hello?"

A loud cry was heard on the other end. "Sakura dear." Her mother said softly trying to put herself together.

"Mom?" Sakura held the phone closer to her ear.

"Your father…your father lost his job." Her mother said quietly waiting for Sakura's response.

"Oh my God…"Sakura said quietly.

"And…and… he's had a massive heart attack…" Her mother whimpered crying on the phone without console.

'_Heart attack!?!' _her mind screamed

"Yesterday after…after being fired from his job…he ….got a heart attack and...they rushed him to the hospital…Sakura…"

"Is he okay?" Sakura asked, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks thinking of her father.

"We don't know." Her mother cried.

"Why did they fire him?" Sakura asked wiping the tears from her eyes and taking a seat on a chair in the room.

"They said he was too old to be working at the construction site…" Sakura's mother responded bitterly.

"But he's only 35…" Sakura said incredulously. How could a 35 year old man be old?

"Sakura…the point is now…we don't have the money to pay for your scholarship Sakura." Her mother said quietly trying to put herself together again.

"..I know…." Sakura cried wiping some tears from her face. "I'll come home this instant."

"Sakura…"

"Mom….I know you can't pay for my stay here either…" Sakura cried. "I'll come home and I'll work and help us out okay?"

"Thank you honey." Her mother whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

"Mom, it's not your fault." Sakura cried. "You …didn't know."

* * *

After talking to her mother on the phone for hours, Sakura walked up the stairs and walked into her room. She threw herself on the bed and cried.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It really wasn't.

She had no choice, she had to go back. Sakura knew that there was nothing she could do, her mother alone couldn't pay her tuition and her father was in a life or death situation.

She scratched her head and banged her head on the pillow. "Why?" she cried angrily letting all her feelings out. Sakura mused on the fact that before arriving to Japan she didn't really share her feelings or express them very much.

She heard the door open and close. Sakura looked up with puffy eyes. "Sasuke?"

He sighed and walked closer to her taking a seat next to her. "Sakura."

"What're you doing here?" she asked wiping her tears.

He had never seen her cry before. Sasuke hadn't expected to feel so broken at the sight of her tears. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here for you." He wiped her tears with his thumb.

She sobbed and he pulled her into his chest. Sakura's brain screamed to push him away and detach herself from him so that it wouldn't hurt so much. But she knew that not even her brain really wanted to do that.

"What happened?" He asked rubbing her back to console her.

She choked on a sob. "My father had a heart attack."

He was speechless, so he chose to say nothing and pulled her closer.

"And he's lost his job." She let the tears fall as she stuffed her face in his chest. "My parents can't pay for my scholarship anymore." Sakura said sobbing.

"Saku—"

"I have to go." She cried gripping onto his shirt as if she was trying to remember his scent. "I have to go back to New York."

"What?" he pulled her from him and looked at her green puffy eyes.

"I do. I have to help my mother pay her debts..I…." she looked away shedding tears.

He didn't want to admit to himself that she had gotten to him with her tears. "But…" his mouth went dry.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." She cried.

"W…when?" he asked softly.

"As soon as possible. My mother can't pay the hospital bill, it's getting too high because the doctors had to install some sort of object in my father's heart." She cried inconsolably.

"Sak…"

"I have to go see him." She said. "I could very well never see him again…" Sakura put a hand over her mouth and sobbed.

He hugged her as tight as he could. "Sakura…I…l—"

Her eyes widened because she knew what he was going to say. "Sasuke…I'm going to miss you." She muttered against his chest.

"Yeah…I'm going to miss you too Pinkie." He said smiling sadly.

Sakura's father was never there for her and he never had been, but she loved him very much and she could not bear the thought of him gone. She knew her father loved her and that he worked his ass off for her and she felt guilty.

"I probably overworked my father into a heart attack." She cried.

"Don't say that." He said lifting her chin to look at her. "Don't ever say that."

"Sasuke please…stop being nice to me…" she muttered.

"Why?" he asked looking at her.

"So…I won't miss you as much as I will---"He pulled her into a tighter hug.

"We'll see each other again Sakura." He said. "We will…"

"Why?" she looked up at him. "How do you know?" she shook her head in tears.

He lifted her chin and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. "Because Sakura, if it wasn't obvious before…you and I are meant to be…I don't give a shit how fucking cheesy that sounds."

She sobbed. "We won't. You live here and I live there….I…"

"Stop speaking like that Sakura." He demanded. "Stop….please"

She looked at him and that's when she realized why he was so keen on keeping her. He had never had someone he truly loved and neither had she. They were both polar opposites but were also both very much attracted to one another. Like a moth to a flame in which she labeled herself as the hideous moth and him as the all attractive and alluring flame.

All she knew now was that she loved him but she couldn't stay with him.

* * *

**A/N: oooooooOOOOOO. As this story nears its end…tell me dear readers---would you like a sequel? Review with a yes or a no because me and my fabulous beta are in talks for a sequel. What do you think? Like …hate the idea? Tell me! Oh and for all of you who love the lonely island…..-cookies distributed- and remember to REACH FOR THE STARS and BELIEVE IN YOURSELF!!! **

**-aimie**


	13. Take What You Take

**A/N: I know it's been a long time. I apologize. I've been painfully busy. Please don't tell me you have forgotten..the fear ;] This chapter was written under the influence of yogurt and cereal. Hehehe. I also have bad news. . . . read on dears.**

* * *

**The Fear**

**By Aimie**

…_Forget about guns and forget ammunition…_

**Chapter 13: "Take What You Take"**

She had gotten the plane ticket home, she had sadly packed her bags and she had said goodbye to many s he people cared for. Including Natsuki, who up to that point had quit her job at the Uchiha Mansion. Sakura felt drained of packing all day and decided she needed a change of scenery.

She walked out of her room and walked downstairs sitting on the steps overlooking the beautiful white marble floor and golden staircase. She sighed and then felt someone sit next to her.

"Tired?" Sasuke asked.

"Very." She sighed again.

"Sakura…I've been thinking….-"He began.

"You want to break up?" she asked tears already rimming her eyes. "I would understand, I'm used to this stuff." She looked away once more.

"What? No. " He said softly. "I was wondering if…maybe…we…like my family..you know we all like you and stuff…-"

"Sasuke get to the point." She sniffed looking at him.

"I was wondering if we could finish paying your scholarship…so you could stay." He said looking at her hopefully.

"Sasuke…I can't let you do that. I'd owe you so much money that we don't have right now and I really…I do—"

He sighed. "Sakura think of this as a present to you…if you accept it."

"A present…Sasuke…I can't accept that…"she sighed and got up and began to walk up the stairs.

"Well…" he sighed and got up. "That's too bad it's been done."

Her eyes widened and she turned around. "What?"

"It's been done Sakura." He stuffed his hands in his pockets coolly.

She walked down the stairs angrily. "My father is in the hospital and I can't go see him?!"

"No...no you're still leaving. For the weekend. But you're coming back to finish the month here." He said as if it were nothing.

"Since when…._darling, _do you get to decide for me?" she asked sarcastically looking at him and putting her hands on her hips glaring.

"Since I know what's best for you." He responded.

"What's _best _for me?" she looked at him incredulously.

"Yes. Sakura and I know you want to stay." He said.

"I can't take your money like that." She sighed. "I'm going to pay you back."

"I hate to be mean Sakura but I don't think you can." He said looking at her with a large smirk.

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh can't I?" she glared.

"Yes. You can't." he smirked.

"We will just see about then won't we?" she asked nostrils flaring.

"I guess we will." He said amused as she started to storm off. "I'm just not going to take your money."

She muttered curses and ran into her room slamming the door dramatically with strength she didn't know she possessed. She sighed and slid down her back on the door and hugged her knees close looking at nothing in particular.

How much had she changed when she arrived? Was she still herself? Did the pressure of being around a guy as gorgeous as Sasuke affecting her? Or was it the insanely expensive things she had now that were affecting her ego in some way?

After half an hour of reflecting on how fast it had all happened her self pity subsided and she felt like Sakura again. As soon as she lifted herself off the floor there was a knock at the door. She swallowed and opened it.

"Yes?" she raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"I…I'm…I…" he sighed trying to apologize. She smirked because she knew it was hard for him. "I apologize." He said finally breathing out.

"For what?" she crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to hear it.

"For making decisions without you." He said simply. "I didn't…I apologize for saying I knew what was best for you." He mumbled.

"Okay. You're forgiven." She mumbled. "I suppose." She sighed.

"Sakura I've given this some thought and I—"

"No. Don't say anything because…" there was a flicker of sorrow in her eyes. "I'm still leaving in a month."

She was trying to block pain from herself. She didn't want to feel pain anymore. She wanted to be senseless and maybe even heartless. And she knew Sasuke wasn't going to make it easy to not feel pain.

"I know." He said finally. "Sometimes I believe that you actually want to leave."

She knew he was hurting but he, in her honest opinion, could not be hurting as much as she would when the time came to leave.

"I don't Sasuke. I really don't. But I have to." She said looking at him. "I have to."

He sighed and she knew he would eventually get over it. Besides, he was male; he didn't need one girl when he could have them all. He didn't need _her, _but she would hold on to him as much as she could.

* * *

Upon arriving to New York, she had met a wonderful lady on the airplane. The lady was old, she was around her 70s and she had been quiet most of the way.

The old lady, tired of all the silence turned to look at Sakura who had a very pensive look on her face. She smiled. "Hello dear." She said.

Sakura snapped out of her trance and turned to look at the lady. "Hi." She smiled back.

"My name is Wilma." She said that in an English accent holding out her hand. "And you are?"

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno." She said shaking the ladies hand.

"Since we're going to be here for the next 3 hours, I thought we should speak." She said to Sakura looking at her hands. Sakura held a picture of a bunch of pictures she and Sasuke had taken at a photo booth. "Is that your boyfriend?"

Sakura nodded.

"You two look happy together." The lady told her.

"We are…or we were." Sakura sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wilma tilted her head.

"Well I don't really talk about my problems to strangers." Sakura said.

"Well you know my name and I know yours so we're not strangers anymore." Wilma smiled sweetly and dug her hands into her purse pulling out a picture in a frame. "This is my husband, he died two months ago."

Sakura looked at the picture of two elderly people, Wilma and her husband smiling. She pondered on how happy they looked even in their old age.

"You must've loved him very much." Sakura said with a sad smile.

"I did and I still do." Wilma looked at Sakura. "It's seems to me that you feel the same way about your boyfriend do you not?"

Sakura sighed again sadly.

"Sakura, dear, love is a very complex emotion. In fact some people don't even want to call it an emotion because it can change. People have a large capacity for love and some don't use it." Wilma began, Sakura looked at her.

"You seem really happy in the pictures with your boyfriend. You love the boy and he loves you. A picture is worth a thousand words and the picture you have in your hands is worth millions."

"Mrs. Wilma…" Sakura began. "It's not that I don't love him. I do. Really, it's just complicated because he's in Japan and I belong in New York. I only have a month left with him and then we'll never see each other again…."

"Well dear, when love is real it finds a way." Wilma smiled.

"Besides we're kind of fighting, kind of not. It's always like that." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm always going to be the nerd and he's always going to be the charming guy and that's not going to change no matter how much make up I cake on my face."

Wilma put a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, there will always be bad days. Don't think my husband and I were perfect. No, we had our fights but it's how you handle those fights that counts. And I can bet that he didn't fall in love with you because of the makeup on your face. He loves you for who you are and you shouldn't feel inferior."

Sakura looked down at her hands.

"And in the words of Eleanor Roosevelt, no one can make you feel inferior without your consent." Wilma smiled.

Sakura smiled back at Wilma. "You know what Wilma?"

"What?" Wilma smiled at her brightly.

"I think you're right."

Yes, and that was when Sakura made the decision to grip onto Sasuke and even his memory when she was away for the rest of her life.

"True love only shoots you once in a lifetime. So what's his name dear?" Wilma asked.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura explained.

"From that company?" Wilma raised an eyebrow.

"Yes from 'that company'." Sakura laughed.

Wilma nodded impressively. "So tell me about this Sas...kay."

Sakura laughed. "Well he's much taller than I am, you can't see it in this picture because it's black and white but…he's got these eyes and they're blacker than the blackest black. But it's…depth you know? And his hair has the slightest tinge of blue…I know weird but really what kind of person has blue hair…" Sakura laughed and touched her own hair. "But then again what kind of person has pink hair?"

"It's real?" Wilma exclaimed reaching to touch her hair.

"Yup all real. No dyes or pigments. So..he can be sweet most of time he's cocky and pigheaded but he's sweet and…there's no one else like him." She smiled dreamily.

Wilma smiled at her letting go of her hair. "No one else like him?"

"Nope." Sakura sighed with a smile. "He's…my partner in crime. The Tarzan to my Jane, the Ash to my Misty, the Tamaki to my Haruhi…the…everything….in my life…." Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Yup. You are definitely in love. I know that look." Wilma smiled.

Sakura sighed dreamily once more. It was nice to dream because her dreams were better than facing her reality.

* * *

**A/N: Panic at the Disco broke up. Ryan Ross and Jon..Walker? Left the band. And I'm very upset because PANIC! Won't ever be the same again. :( well I write wins not failures…or failures not wins. HAHAH. **

**I write sins. Not tragedies. ;)**

**Love,**

**Aimie**


	14. Everyone's At It

**A/N: Again, I apologize for the late update. :( thank you all who reviewed :D I love you..all. and I mean I'm not a review whore or anythin' but I like to hear people's comments (or read) constructive criticism is the best kind. It helps to improve one's writing, as much as the alerts flatter me a review saying if you loved or hated makes me improve. :D**

* * *

**The Fear**

**By Aimie**

…_Cuz I'm killing em' all on my own little mission…_

**Chapter 14: "Everyone's At It"**

She tapped her pencil on her desk furiously. The nerd was back, she never did like her anyway. She had worked so hard to get her out of the school it just wasn't fair. Ino knew that if Sakura came back she wouldn't be the smartest, prettiest girl in school anymore. She knew that Sakura was smarter than her, and she hated Sakura for it. Ino wasn't the 'popular girl' but she was well liked for her intelligence as well as beauty and Sakura, in the intelligence department, kicked her ass when she came along.

Ino sighed. She had worked so hard to get her to leave, she thought maybe Sakura would like Japan and stay there but she never once thought she'd go and get a boyfriend. Her father's spies, as she called them were sent by Ino to take sure Sakura stayed there and didn't come back. It seemed like Sakura's dad's heart didn't agree with her. Ino's thoughts scrambled about in her brain searching for an answer to her dilemma.

"She can't come back." Ino said out loud. Ino then thought of all her possibilities. What if she, and she was the prettiest, smartest, richest girl in school, stole something from Sakura to make her never want to show her face in _any _of the sister/brother schools of "The Gifted Children"? What if, she got the son of the Uchiha family to _fall for her_?

She never once thought that Sasuke Uchiha, self-pronounced bachelor, would fall in love with a destitute girl such as Sakura. Ino had purposely sent her to the Uchiha family so that she would feel inferior not capture the son of the richest man in Japan's heart.

Ino wasn't going to stand for this and she had a plan.

* * *

Sakura ran up three flights of stairs not bothering to take the elevator. She was in the hospital searching for her father's room in the ICU. She stopped and opened the door to what seemed to look as the waiting room. Sakura immediately saw her mother with her hands in her face.

"Mom…" Sakura walked over to her and sat down. "How's dad?"

"Well the doctor said he has to stay "Her mom sniffed. "Apparently, aside from the heart attack, he's had a dysfunctional artery they have to fix and his surgery is tomorrow."

Sakura sighed. "Will he be alright…after the surgery?"

"I don't know." Sakura's mother burst into tears shaking violently.

Sakura's mind reeled. She didn't know life without her father if he was gone. She wouldn't be able to live with the guilt that she didn't see him in his last moments of life.

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes at the sudden thought. "He...he's gonna be okay Mom. He's…gonna be okay." She said softly as one by one the tears fell down her cheeks.

Sakura's mom didn't say anything the whole 3 hours she had been back. She just cried and cried, inconsolably.

Some hands stuffed into their pockets nosily." So you're back."

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked up. "Scott…"

He smiled at her sadly and sat down next to her. "Who else?"

She smiled, tears flowing down her cheeks and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "I'm glad you're here."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I've been with your mom since it happened."

She burst into sobs hugging him tighter. "Thank you Scott. "

"It's alright Sakura. It's okay. He'll be fine." He rubbed her back. "Shh…it's okay."

"No it's not." She shook sobbing. "What If he dies?"

"He won't Sakura. He won't. He's a strong man." Scott sighed sadly stroking her hair.

For Scott and Sakura their friendship had never been on the rocks. He was not they guy that she would have a love triangle with, no. He was Scott and as her best friend, an extension of herself. And she was, as his best friend, an extension of himself. They found comfort in each other and love but not the romantic kind.

* * *

Ino stepped out of a limousine and the first thing that could be seen was her Prada 9 inch black heels. Her fabulously plump and red lips shone in the light as she looked up from her white and black Chanel hat. She grabbed her purse and walked in front of a large mansion. She breathed in regally and pressed the doorbell.

The butler, Haro, opened the door. "May I help you?"

"My name is Yamanaka Ino." Ino smiled. "My father is the owner of Yamanaka Corporations and he wanted me to mingle with the Uchihas."

"Aah. Yes Ino-sama, we've been expecting you, please come in." Haro bowed as he let Ino walk in, her heels making a clicking noise with the marble. She looked around.

"Thank you." She smiled standing tall.

Fugaku walked in from the other room and looked at Ino. "Miss. Ino, we've been expecting this visit" Fugaku bowed.

Ino smiled forcefully and curtseyed. "My father wants to do business with you I hear."

"That he does. Please come in to our living room." Fugaku lead her to the living room where the whole family sat, including Sakae.

"Hello everyone." Ino smiled beautifully taking her hat of and looking Sasuke in the eye.

He smiled back and the whole family chorused "Hello."

"So how old are you, Ino?" Fugaku asked. "If I may,"

She smiled widely. "I'm only 16 and here for the weekend."

"Aah and you're here to do business with us." Fugaku sat down and she sat down as well, politely.

"Yes. My father is in Germany right now and couldn't see you face to face but he e-mailed you about this and I think it's a great and wonderful idea." Ino smiled and flipped her hair to the side.

"You really think so?" He nodded.

"What's this about?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well Sasuke-kun, my father, thinks it would be a good idea to merge our companies." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I think so too, to be honest." Fugaku said. "We could be making more money than we are now."

"Fugaku." Mikoto started. "It's very unfair, your plan for this."

"Well Mikoto, it's not set in stone." He said with a sigh.

"What's the plan?" asked Sasuke.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Ino_. 'I don't like her…' _he thought. "Little brother, Father, Mother,…Ino, if I may…" he began.

Ino nodded looking at him, knowing he didn't like her.

"I think we're getting along just fine. We have enough money to bathe in already…do you want to sink in money too?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Itachi-" Fugaku started.

"I think he's right Fugaku." Mikoto stated shaking her head.

Ino glared at Itachi. "I think it's a great idea. It's a good way to merge our companies without any…trouble from the media. And if we get any trouble or media coverage it'll be because it's a good thing."

"What's going on?!" Sasuke stood up.

"Sasuke-kun….my father. He suggested we get married to merge our companies." Ino said looking at him.

"What?" Sasuke's hands balled into fists. "No. Father you know how I feel about Sakura."

Ino gritted her teeth. "You can't deny, Yamanaka-san is very beautiful" Fugaku said pointing at Ino.

"Sure. Yeah that may be. But I don't…I don't…" he sighed. "Mother?"

"I'm trying Sasuke." Mikoto said with a sigh.

"Just don't accept it." Itachi stood up. "Sasuke should be able to marry whoever he truly loves." Itachi rolled his eyes and walked out of the room wanting to hear no more of it.

"Sasuke, if you would just think of the wonders it would do to our company." Fugaku said. "You can't be so selfish."

"SELFISH!? _I'M _being SELFISH!?" Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke don't raise your voice at your father." Mikoto scolded.

"Sasuke in the end, this is my decision. I will do whatever I see fit." Fugaku said sternly. "I know it's hard. But promise to think about it."

"No…I don't want to think about it." He said, his voice cracking in the slightest.

Ino stood up and put a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke-kun please do—" she said in her sweetest most honey like voice.

Sasuke shrugged her hand off. "No. And that's final. I'm not going to marry her."

"Sasuke-kun…" Ino put a gloved hand over her red lips in surprise. Anger boiling in her veins.

"I wasn't going to force you into this Sasuke." Fugaku said very sternly. "I want you to think about it and if you don't come to terms with what I decide…I'll—"

"Fugaku…" Mikoto began eyes widening in the slightest.

"I'll disinherit you." Fugaku said slowly.

Sasuke blinked once. Ino smirked behind her hand. Sasuke blinked twice and Ino licked her lips thinking of how good of a job she'd done. Sasuke blinked for a third time and stomped out of the room.

"I'm sorry for the rudeness of my son." Fugaku said to Ino.

"Quite alright. It's what I expected." Ino smiled at them.

"We will discuss this at another time Miss. Yamanaka." Fugaku said. "He'll come around."

"I do hope so. For your company's future of course." She smiled said goodbye and strutted out of the room with her Prada heels clicking against the marble.

She was an elegant woman with a way of speaking her words. Sasuke would give her that much, but she was no Sakura.

* * *

Sakura and her mother stood up watching the surgeon come closer to them. Sakura was mentally praying for her father's life.

"Mrs. Haruno." The surgeon addressed Sakura's mom.

"Yes?" Sakura's mom asked holding a handkerchief to her nose and sniffing.

"Your husband is going to be fine." He smiled. "He just can't work in construction anymore. He's got to find another, more calming job."

Sakura's mother nodded and Sakura smiled. The tears of joy were sliding down both their cheeks.

"He's not going to wake for another half hour, but when he does you can go see him. I suggest you both go home, you look tired." He said smiling at them.

Sakura nodded and wiped her face. "Thank you." She said looking at him.

"It's my job to save people's lives." He said.

Sakura sniffed and smiled walking with her mother out of the hospital after they thanked him again. Sakura couldn't believe how lucky she actually was.

Though all her luck was about to turn.

* * *

Fugaku knocked on Sasuke's door.

"Don't come in." Sasuke said in a muffled voice, his head on top of his pillow.

"Son…" Fugaku walked into his room anyway and sat down on his bed.

"Leave." That was all Sasuke said not looking at anything in particular.

"I declined the Yamanaka's offer. But I've decided on something else." Fugaku said softly.

"What? You're going to marry me off to someone else?" Sasuke said bitterly.

"By the end of next month, you'll be going to a school in France." Fugaku said carefully. "I think a change of scenery would do you good."

…

* * *

**A/N: Who else cried when Michael Jackson died? I cried hard and when his daughter spoke at his Memorial I was bawling. He was such a good guy and Wilma has a purpose and isn't based on anyone. **

**Xoxo, Aimie**


	15. Friday Night

**A/N: You guys are too kind and yes Sakura is in the USA, Sasuke IS going to France and is still in Japan and Ino went to Japan. Thanks for the reviews! And keep em' coming :D**

* * *

**The Fear**

**By Aimie**

_..Now I'm not a saint and I'm not a sinner…_

**Chapter 15: "Friday Night"**

Sakura stayed for a week, instead of for the weekend. It was Friday night, 5:00 PM when Haro, the butler and limo driver pulled into the Uchiha household.

"Well here we are Haruno-san." Haro smiled. "Did you miss it?"

Sakura smiled back. "Yes. Yes I did." She laughed as he opened the door for her and she got out. Sakura pulled one of her backpacks over her shoulder as Haro brought her suitcase in.

As soon as Haro opened the front door of the Uchiha Mansion, Sakura saw Sasuke. She smiled at him and he smirked at her lightly and reluctantly holding out his arms to her. She bit her lip and dropped her backpack, running to hug him.

"I'm back." She said softly hugging him tightly.

"I can see that." He laughed. "I...uh...I missed you."

She smiled against his chest. "I missed you as well Sasuke"

"I planned…something. I don't know would you like to ...have dinner?" he scratched the back of his head. Saying such affectionate things wasn't a normal thing for Sasuke Uchiha and he didn't say these things to anyone he didn't deeply care for.

"I'd love to have dinner with you." Sakura smiled.

He nodded. "Wear your glasses."

She scrunched up her eyebrows. "Why?" she asked incredulously.

"Because…you look cute in them." He laughed, the slightest tint of red on his cheeks. She could tell he was deeply embarrassed.

"Fine." She said blushing lightly.

"Go change then," he swallowed and tilted her chin and brought his lips to hers kissing her lightly. She blushed. "I'll be here when you come down."

She smiled at him. _'Wilma was right…' _she thought walking up the stairs after picking up her suitcase.

* * *

"Daddy!" Ino screamed stomping her red Chanel heels on the ground.

Her father walked from his desk and looked at her with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked.

Ino sniffed, sucking on her bottom lip painted burgundy. "She's back."

"The girl who stole your title?" he asked.

Ino nodded. "Yeah. The Uchihas rejected our idea." Ino sniffed again putting her arms over her chest neatly. "What do I do now? She's going to get everything Daddy!"

"It's okay sweetie." He hugged her.

"It is not okay!" Ino cried. "I must have everything, including Uchiha Sasuke." Crocodile tears trailed down her cheeks along with her mascara from Sephora.

"And you will sweetie you will. Just give Daddy some time to think of his next move okay?" he smiled sweetly at her as Ino pouted.

"Alright Daddy you have 2 weeks." Ino said taking a deep breath.

He nodded. "Alright honey, don't worry you'll get him and her to crack."

"I hope so. For your sake." Ino grabbed her purse and stormed out of the room.

The truth was, ever since Ino's mom died, Ino had turned into a controlling bitch who never took no for an answer. Some think that being a controlling bitch who doesn't take no for an answer is good, because a business woman needs to be stoic and needs to show no emotion when doing business. But for Ino, that is very bad.

* * *

The pair walked into a restaurant hand in hand. Sasuke smiled at his girlfriend pulling out her chair so she could sit on it and then sitting down in front of her.

She smiled at him as the waiter gave them their menus. "So what will you have?"

"Something with—"

"Tomatoes?" Sakura raised an eyebrow finishing his sentence and laughing.

"How did you know?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh I'm gifted," Sakura laughed. "Ohh, the chicken parm looks good."

"That it does, I think I might have some pasta myself." He said with a light laugh.

"Mmm." Sakura smiled widely at him. "Italian cuisine, who knew you'd like it?"

"Well it has lots of tomatoes." He laughed lightly.

Ino watched the pair from behind her menu, purple scarf and large black aviators. "I cannot let this happen. I simply cannot". She muttered as the waitress came up to her.

"What would you like Miss?" the waitress asked holding a paper and pencil.

"Him." Ino whispered looking at Sasuke.

"What?" the waitress raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." Ino laughed lightly. "I would like…some ravioli."

"Uh sure. Anything to drink--?"

"No nothing, now scoot." Ino glared at her and went back to staring at Sasuke in his natural habitat. Ino was pretending to be a hunter studying her prey in its natural habitat trying to see what would make him…tick.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke as the waiter brought their plates of food. "It looks delicious," Sakura laughed.

He laughed as well looking at his pasta. "Yeah."

Ino held a tape recorder in her hand. "Likes pasta and tomatoes." She said into it quietly.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" Sakura smiled at him beginning to cut her chicken.

"I was bored. I mean, what _can _I do right?" he said putting a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

"Is that all?" Sakura laughed. "I met up with my friend Scott."

Sasuke felt a pang of jealously. "And?"

"He's gay. " Sakura looked up at him. "He told me so after the whole issue with my dad had been solved."

Sasuke was jumping for joy on the inside but his appearance didn't show it. "Aah."

"Mhm." Sakura nodded. "He was rather upset."

Sasuke just nodded internally cheering. "Yeah."

"So, come on, what _really _happened while I was gone?" Sakura put some chicken in her mouth and chewed.

"Well…" Sasuke started swallowing his pasta. "The daughter of Yamanaka Corp. came to make a proposition to my father."

"Ino?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Her. Yeah. You know her?" Sasuke asked.

Ino's eyes widened in the slightest. "Shit…"

The waitress came back with her ravioli. "Miss?"

Ino whipped her head up to look at the lady. "What!?" she barked.

"I have your food." The waitress said holding it out.

"…Ugh..thank you." Ino sighed staring at the carbs before her.

Sakura laughed looking at Sasuke. "Of course I know her. She goes to my school, she kind of hates me."

"Hn. So she does." Sasuke muttered. "She came because she wanted to marry me."

Sakura had been drinking water that she almost spit out. "WHAT?!"

"I declined." Sasuke said. "Why would I want to marry her, I don't love her."

Sakura nodded putting herself together after that shock. "Yeah…"

"Because of all this, my Dad is going to send me to France." Sasuke said sighing.

"France? For what?" she asked.

"School." He said looking at her.

Ino's jaw dropped as she pressed record on the machine. "Going to France for school."

"Oh." Sakura said looking at him.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry I won't forget you." He laughed.

Sakura playfully glared smacking his shoulder. "Cocky bastard."

He smirked again. "Maybe I am but you love me."

She blushed and looked down at her food not saying anything. _'Yes, yes I do Sasuke. Very, very much.' _She thought taking a bite of her food.

He sighed looking at her. _'I know she loves me. She just doesn't want to say it.' _He thought.

"So…so you met Ino." Sakura stated looking at him. "She's pretty isn't she?"

"I guess. If you like blonde rich girls." He laughed.

'_She stole all the guys I liked and to think we used to be best friends._' Sakura sighed.

"Call me crazy, because I probably am for liking you," he laughed, she scowled at him. "But I think you're much prettier."

Sakura bit her lip. "Really?"

He nodded. "Your pink hair is unique. Blonde can be found in just about anyone."

Ino's jaw was practically on the floor. "That mother fucking asshole." She muttered. How dare he say that about her? She was gorgeous; she was the prettiest girl in school. Who the _fuck _did he think he was? Oh that's right, he was Sasuke Uchiha, son of the richest guy in Japan and maybe even the world.

"Thank you Sasuke." Sakura said smiling at him.

"And this is where you compliment me back Sakura." He playfully scolded looking at her.

She knew he wasn't serious but she wanted to compliment him anyway. "Well your hair is shaped like a chicken's ass and absolutely no one's hair can defy gravity like yours."

He scowled. "Well you'd be surprised."

"Name another person whose hair defies gravity." She laughed placing some chicken in her mouth.

"Nara Shikamaru from AP Math." Sasuke smirked. "His hair is a perfect pineapple going straight up and not coming down at all."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "He doesn't count, his hair is held up by gel."

"Fine, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke smirked.

"His hair...it's just weird." Sakura laughed. "Face it, your hair is the only hair that's naturally shaped oddly."

"Whatever you say Pinkie." He smirked.

"Alright Chicken's Ass." She smirked back looking at him. "Hey, I just noticed that in Japan everyone has crazy hair."

"Not everyone." He muttered.

"Oh yeah? Well there's Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin, with really long brown hair. His hair shines in the light I don't think I've ever seen hair so perfect." Sakura said with a laugh.

"He doesn't count, I think he's a tranny." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Then there's Chouji from AP History. His hair is just ridiculous." Sakura laughed.

"That's true his hair is dinosaur like." Sasuke laughed.

"And then Rock Lee, who's sent me roses by the way, whose haircut and outfit is stuck in the British 80's. Well his legwarmers are definitely 80's but the haircut reminds me of The Beatles." Sakura said chewing.

"He sent you flowers?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Sakura smirked. "Jealous?"

"Not one bit Pinkie." He smirked.

"Right. I mean Naruto's hair alone is ridiculous. He must use tons of gel on his hair." Sakura laughed.

"I think I fail to realize why we are talking about people's haircuts." Sasuke laughed.

Sakura laughed as well. "Well you all look like Anime Cosplayers. "

"Maybe we _are _Anime Cosplayers and you just haven't noticed." He smirked.

"Right." Sakura laughed.

"What if, this is all a manga turned anime and you don't even know? What if, we have all been living a lie?" Sasuke smirked looking at her.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What if our lives are just a fictional story made up by someone?" she laughed.

"True. Like in Stranger than Fiction." He nodded. "Your idea is more probable."

"Exactly." She laughed.

After the first two hours of mindless chatter between Sakura and Sasuke, Ino had enough. She asked the waitress to pack up her untouched ravioli and she left. She had all the information she needed.

* * *

None of them realized just how fast a month would fly by. Both Sakura and Sasuke put all trips aside and were just enjoying each other's company as the day before Sakura would leave, and his departure to France as well, came along.

They didn't know that leaving was just around the corner.

* * *

**A/N: LOVES AND DEARS! I have breaking news haha, I totally missed a chapter. It was supposed to be called "Absolutely Nothing". But haha…I never got around to write it. I guess that this story will only have 19 chapters unless I can write a chapter to fill the void. Hehe. **

**x. aimie :D**


	16. I Could Say That Everyone's Changing

**A/N: Thanks again to all those of you people who reviewed! Your reviews are so encouraging. :D and sorry again for this late update. I'm officially a workin' gurl and that's why I haven't written. I'm terribly sorry you guise :P **

* * *

**The Fear **

**By Aimie**

…_Now everything's cool as long as I'm getting thinner…._

**Chapter 16: I Could Say That Everyone's Changing"**

She wasn't sure of what would happen after she left. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. All she knew was that she was going to miss everyone, and yes that did in fact include Sasuke Uchiha.

Self proclaimed bad-boy, world renowned rich boy, son of Fugaku Uchiha, _heir _to the Uchiha fortune, arrogant bastard, chicken haired emo style dressing guy but…above all those things, the good and bad, he was her first love. But she wouldn't admit to him much less herself.

She didn't consider herself mean for not wanting to be hurt. She considered herself selfish and she knew it was wrong and that she should just tell him how much she loved him. But, she sighed with this thought, the truth was that Sasuke would forget her anyway.

She was too plain.

She wasn't very pretty.

She was just the loser and no matter how much she changed or did something to herself she would always be who she was. She would miss him, that much was for sure but if she let herself fall more in love with him it would be unbearable to leave.

He would always be her first love, no doubt about it. But he would forget and marry someone else and she would be stuck with the pain of watching it all on national television.

She laughed bitterly, she knew he loved her. But maybe not enough to go after her as she left.

Her phone rang as she ran around her room to look for it.

"Where did I put that thing? Where did I put it?" she muttered to herself running around. As she was running in her quest to find her ringing phone she tripped over something.

Sakura groaned rubbing her butt looking for whatever she tripped over. Her face went from a face in pain to a saddened expression.

She squeezed the small crystal Buddha. Sakura closed her eyes and remembered the day she got it.

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

_They walked hand in hand through a small neighborhood looking at the peacefulness of life. This wasn't anything like Tokyo which was bustling with people and loud. This was a quiet neighborhood on the outskirts. _

"_Look Sasuke." she said happily pointing a pregnant lady who was leading a Tag Sale._

"_What?" he squinted at what she was pointing to. "A pregnant lady?"_

"_No you dumbass, the tag sale. Let's go look." She laughed pulling him to it and looking around._

"_Ohayo." The lady said with a smile. __"Watashi ha Tsukino Reiko, dou nasai mashi ta ka?" _

_Sakura looked at her puzzled. "Sasuke what did she say?" she whispered._

"_She said her name and how can she help us." He laughed. "What am I doing here Sakura?" he asked her. _

"_We're here to buy cheap stuff, silly." She laughed. _

"_Should I tell the lady that--?" _

"_Oh you speak English?" Reiko said with a thick Japanese accent. "I speak very little." She said showing them with her hands. _

"_Yay English!" Sakura clapped. "Tsukino-san, we're just here to look around."_

"_Well okay. Find me if you need help." She smiled._

_They walked around looking at everything until Sakura's gaze landed on a small crystal Buddha. She looked at it with a smile picking it up._

"_Do you like that?" Sasuke asked._

"_Did you know that you should rub the Buddha's belly for good luck?" she smiled holding it out to him._

"_Do you want me to rub the Buddha's stomach?" he smirked looking at her. Sakura nodded._

_He rubbed the Buddha's belly and gave it to her and she rubbed it as well. She turned the Buddha over to see the price. "Shoot, I don't have enough money." She muttered remembering she only had 10 dollars and in American money the Buddha was 20. _

"_How much is it?" her boyfriend asked taking out his wallet._

"_It's 1.930 yen." She sighed. "My stupid wa---oh no, you're not buying it." _

"_Yes I am." He smiled taking out the money._

"_No you're not. Put your money back in your wallet!" she said. In a swift move he grabbed the Buddha from her and ran to the pregnant lady. "Wha-! Sasuke get back here!" she said running after him._

_He laughed and stopped in front of Reiko and giving her the money for the small object. She smiled thanked him and put it in a small bag._

_Sakura panted putting her hands on her knees. "You bought it. I told you not to. Don't waste your money." She said looking at him._

"_I'm not wasting it, I'm buying you a gift." He smiled one of his rare beautiful smiles and gave the bag to her. _

_She pouted but smiled at him. "Thank you."_

"_You guys are going to have many children." Reiko smiled showing them how much with her arms. _

"_Wow that many?" Sasuke laughed scratching his head, Reiko nodded._

"_Healthy babies. " Reiko smiled. "I wish you luck in your marriage."_

"_But we're not married." Sakura laughed pointing at herself._

"_Oh, but you will be." Reiko nodded._

"_Can't argue with that." Sasuke said with a shrug. "I told you Sakura, I'm going to marry you."_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

* * *

Her phone was still ringing as she wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffed. How was he supposed to marry her if she wasn't there? She got up and put the Buddha safely in her suitcase. She picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she said softly wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"Hey Sakura." Sakae said with a sniff.

"What's wrong Onee-san?" Sakura said sitting down on her bed.

"Nothing, it's just another small quarrel with Itachi. It's been happening quite regularly, I'm getting a bit worried." She sighed. "But I didn't call to talk about my problems. I called to see if you wanted to come with me to pick out your bridesmaid dress." She smiled.

"Onee-san, I'm leaving in three days I don't think that I'll be able to go to your wedding." Sakura said softly biting her lip.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten. Sakura dear, I will personally book you a flight to come. I need you with me. Sisters-in-law need to stick together." She nodded.

"Onee-san-"

"Don't say anything. I'll book your flight now-" Sakae started typing on her laptop.

"Onee-san, I can't let you do that." Sakura said sadly.

"Why not? Do you not want to come and support us?" Sakae knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"Of course. I would want nothing more but…" Sakura sighed. "Everyone keeps saying that I'm going to end up marrying Sasuke but I'm not." She cried.

"Why--?"

"It's just that we live continents away and it's not like I'm one of those gorgeous people that are unforgettable. He'll forget about me and it'll just hurt more to watch him marry someone else on national television ,you know? I can't just keep pretending he and I are going to be together forever. I love him, very much but I can't keep living in this fairytale." Sakura sighed. "It hurts. It really does."

Sakae didn't waste time at her house. While Sakura was saying all that she had gotten in her car began driving. "Sakura I'm heading over there."

* * *

Sasuke sat in a chair hearing to his father rant on about the business and how to handle it. He held a glass of wine in one hand and his other hand behind his head.

He blocked out his father to hear his own personal thoughts.

"Sasuke are you listening to me?" Fugaku asked.

"Uhm..yes?" Sasuke looked around.

"What was I saying?" his father challenged.

"You were talking about money and how to handle it well." Sasuke smirked.

"You got lucky on that one but I know your mind is elsewhere. What's going on?" Fugaku sat down in front of him.

"I don't want Sakura to leave." He said.

"But you'll be leaving even if she stays here. " Fugaku said.

"I…I can't really explain it but I want her with me." Sasuke said with a sigh. "And when she's not it burns."

"What burns?"

"My heart. It's like, I know it's cheesy but it's true. I …love her." He said looking around.

"She's the cause of your distraction? Sasuke you're 16 years old." Fugaku sighed. "I'm sure you'll miss her but you're most certainly not in love with her." He laughed lightly.

"Dad, do you know how hard it was for me to admit that?" Sasuke scoffed. "It took me weeks to admit that I loved her to myself, much less her. It's like she doesn't want me to tell her I love her, because I do. I don't just...give out my emotions Dad." Sasuke glared.

"I know Sasuke, I know. But you're too young to know what love really is." Fugaku said shaking his head.

* * *

Sakae was let into Sakura's room. She burst in through the doors and walked up to Sakura.

"I'm not going to let you make the biggest mistake of your life." Sakae told her looking at her.

"What mistake would it be if I saved myself from the heartbreak?" she said shrugging and sniffing.

Sakae put a hand on her shoulder and sat her down.

"Real love, Sakura, only comes once in a lifetime and you're lucky to have found it now." She said looking at her.

"I'm only 16 I haven't—"

"No, what you guys have is real. Don't waste it."

Sakura looked down and cracked a smile. "Where's Sasuke?"

"At a meeting with his father in Kyoto, why?" Sakae responded.

"He didn't tell me he was going…" Sakura muttered. "I think it's time to tell him the truth."

"Good for you Sakura." Sakae smiled. "You must never waste real love."

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Sakura asked her squeezing the Buddha that had been in her hand.

"In time for his plane flight I suppose." Sakae said. "Don't worry, when love is real it finds a way. You'll get to speak to him."

"He's probably mad at me." Sakura said. "I told him I couldn't tell him I loved him."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to get hurt. But I'm not afraid now. He needs to know." Sakura smiled up at Sakae. "Thanks Nee-chan."

"It's no problem Sakura, I've always supported you two's crazy love." Sakae laughed. "Besides I want you to be my bridesmaid and sister-in- law no questions asked. "

Sakura then laughed for the first time in days and she somehow knew that through the hurt and pain that would happen from being with Sasuke, in the end, it would be worth it.

* * *

**A/N: But will it be too late? OOOOOOO. Haha, I'm so mean. I apologize again! You've probably all forgotten this story which would make me very sad. ): hence the sad smiley. Haha. Well review and tell me what you think (: **

**Love,**

**Aimie**


End file.
